Fugitive of Regrets
by stephthewriter2
Summary: Though he was a villain throughout, Scar had a change of heart that he decided to change for himself though he was a fugitive nobody wanted. At least he was able to meet a beautiful lioness who changed him completely. (Parody of Les Miserables)
1. Escape from Hostility

Fugitive of Regrets

1) Escape from Hostility

He was still alive, barely, but he could feel the strength inside and started running. He won't be able to win this fight with all the hyenas on top of him. He had to run.

Scar ran fast and fast, as fast as he could but his legs felt numb and weak. There were many teeth gnashing on him though. Many jaws of the hyenas were tearing through Scar's flesh that he can nearly feel them pierce his bones. He has to keep running. But it felt there was something inside him, something like stamina.

Scar turned around and lashed out to the hyenas. Striking them with a mighty hit or with many claws. He then bit one that was close to his neck and kicked one away but many more hyenas were coming. Scar was never prepared for this but yet he growled and snarled to the cats, brandishing out his sharp claws and teeth. But he was losing the fight.

Still he tried to fight that he roared to t them, bellowing out a mighty roar that every animal around could hear, including his nephew.

Simba looked to his right while he stood on the peak of Pride Rock. There was his evil uncle battling many hyenas while he tried to run. Maybe if he went to either help the hyenas or kill his uncle himself the tyranny of the previous kingdom would end.

It was a rainy night that Simba defeated the fight with his uncle and sent him flying down the large rock and ended up as the menu for the hyenas, or so he thought. Scar was not dead, yet.

It was thanks to Uncle Scar that he and the hyenas had to destroy the Pride Lands and ruin life for his family while he, Simba, was out with new friends who have taught him a new philosophy. How could he be so blind? This was his home, not Scar's. He didn't deserve anything while he lived, after his heinous crime.

He was on the rock that Scar revealed to Simba the truth about his father's death. It was Uncle Scar! His uncle! There must be justice! He should be the one to defeat Scar and not the hyenas. They've always been despicable animals from the start he first entered the elephant graveyard when he was a cub. All Simba could do was watch.

Still the hyenas were not giving up that Scar fought hard, it seemed to Simba that an inner monster exploded and his uncle turned into a frenzied lion, ripping and tearing apart the hyenas. That didn't stop them.

Realizing that he still couldn't win the fight, Scar instead ran. He kept running that the hyenas kept jumping onto him and bit hard onto his muscles. Scar still ran feeling yet ignoring the pain. Not only could he feel teeth penetrate him but also his legs were getting tired and he was losing his breath. If only the hyenas would leave him he could rest somewhere. He could return to Pride Rock and try to battle Simba again.

Farther and farther he ran that the earth trembled under his paws and Scar went flying. All the hyenas following him yelped in surprise that they also flew.

Keeping his claws out, Scar felt rocks caress him. Opening his eyes, he saw many hyenas fall down a long wall while he, being the cat, kept his claws holding on an edge. It turned out that he was at the gorge that farther down were many logs and rocks. The hyenas were tumbling down the wall that they landed onto the many logs. They were trying to stand but instead fell.

He reached up again and pulled. Scar's foreleg was onto the grass that he pushed up and felt his hind legs onto the stony wall. He was able to climb up and stood. He looked back down to the canyon that he saw the hyenas trapped on the many logs. Now he was spared. Scar walked away.

There was still pain coursing through him that Scar found it hard to ignore. His back felt sore and his mane felt bloodied. He could probably go to the baobab tree and get help but Scar knew that the mandrill would only trust the Pridelanders, the good lions and not himself. Scar was now an outcast. But he will not be defeated this way! He could still have a chance to get the throne back and hopefully kill Simba on his own. He has to be king! There was someone who was at least loyal to him who might help, though she was a little crazy.

He was about to start walking but he hesitated because there were many scents coming from around and there was something on his tail that Scar looked behind. It was someone he knew.

"What do you want?" Scar snapped.

But it seemed his answer was answered. It was his sister-in-law Sarabi who stopped him that lionesses were behind her. Before Scar could do anything, the lionesses surrounded him that he didn't know who to stare back. But there was a growl.

"I still can't believe you," he heard a lion snarl. "You're a monster." It was Simba.

"You're not going to kill your uncle will you?" Scar asked, worriedly.

"No. You'll have to pay."

Scar didn't know what his nephew had in store.

Days have gone by that Scar was left inside a cave that he was forced to remain hungry for the past five days. He was never let out. Simba and the pride had everything in order though. The Lands were now thriving but not Scar. He was left in the cave that Simba wanted him to remain in there for the course of his life but this felt unfair for Scar.

He was inside a small cave that there was barely enough room to get comfortable and there was only one shed of light beaming inside. He was getting hungry by the minute. What did his nephew do while he was in his hellhole? It was his kingly duties. Still Scar wanted that but for now all he wanted was freedom and never to see Simba again. He didn't want to see anyone. He has to get out. Perhaps the rocks are loose.

The sunshine was peering through a hole where the rocks were forming an opening. That was his only light shade. Scar reached up and pushed the rocks. But as he pushed, they were not budging. He gave another push, then another, then another, but still the rocks wouldn't move. So instead he stood up on his hind legs and pushed harder on the rocks. No matter how hard he pushed, the rocks wouldn't budge. Getting desperate, Scar instead rammed to the rocks, hoping they would loosen. It was the second time he hit the rocks that many small rocks fell. Scar backed away realizing the larger rocks were starting to fall to. So he pushed the rocks again and again. They were starting to fall behind his elbows.

Scar gave more pushes that the rocks finally gave way and fell to the ground. He was greeted by the bright sunlight that he had to shut his eyes, nearly blinded.

There was a smoothing feeling Scar felt once the sunlight hit his body, he can now see the African plains and Pride Rock. He was finally out of the cave, yet he was starving. He walked away.

Walking through the long grass, the dirt under his paws, the sight of the acacia trees, was like heaven on Earth but there was still a weight that was dragging back to the cave. A scent came from behind that Scar only stopped, not daring to look.

"Who said you can leave?" a voice demanded. Scar knew who it was already. "How did you get out?"

"There are ways Simba," Scar drawled. He really didn't want to look at Simba, not after being put in that cave.

"But you're a prisoner and you will return to the cave!"

"I've done nothing."

"You killed my father!"

"Why, yes I did."

"You'll always be known as a murderer until you die!"

"But I'm starving."

"You'll starve until you know the law! It's been five suns and you still don't understand!"

Scar chuckled, "I believe _you_ don't understand, being a slave." Simba scowled to Scar.

"If you're hungry, I'll tell the lionesses to bring you food."

"You won't let me go?"

"Never."

Scar only scoffed at his nephew and walked away but instead Simba ran and faced him. Scar would only look down to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere," Simba stated. "And you'll remain in the cave."

Without another word, Scar started on a run to his right. He ran fast from Simba that he knew his nephew would follow him. Scar just wanted to leave.

He ran farther and farther that still Simba was on his tail; he rushed through the long grass passing many trees in the meantime. The chase could've been worth the while or it might've been relaxing, needing to stretch, but it wasn't worth it. This was a chase that involved a young adult lion in hot pursuit of an evil lion.

All Scar wanted was to get out of the Pride Lands and leave, hopefully to never return, but Simba wanted Scar. He wasn't going to stop until he had him back in the dark cave where he could learn justice.

Scar ran further down the plains that he came to the large canyon. Seeing no pass way around it, Scar instead climbed down. He could hear the heavy paws from behind pursuing him that he climbed faster down the rock wall.

The logs were still in the canyon that Scar instantly jumped onto one. Keeping his balance, he was able to walk on top of the logs and head further down the gorge. Simba came to the canyon that he saw Scar trampling in the gorge. Without further ado, he jumped down. Scar took a quick look behind. Simba was climbing down, following him. He continued.

The logs underneath his paws were always giving out that it was hard for Scar and Simba to stand still and walk easily. Simba nearly fell while Scar held his balance. It was a good thing that he was a good climber.

 _THWUP, THWUP!_ The logs kept falling but there was another loose log that Scar slipped and went flying.

He found himself at a flat landscape but there was a creek, filled with fresh water. Scar wanted to drink the water but instead he followed it. The water ran down the valley that it formed into a giant waterfall. He took another look behind seeing Simba jump down the cliff, baring his teeth. There was no other alternative, though it scared him. Holding his breath, Scar jumped.

He followed the stream of the waterfall that he looked down where there was a large lake. Will he be able to land safely? Scar couldn't give out any sound while he only stared down, praying he'll make it. He could hear his heartbeat. Simba watched him fall into the lake.

 _If only I could've gotten him before,_ Simba thought. _But that's it._ He won't be able to survive. Would that be the end of the justice? Simba walked away.

How wrong he was that Scar was able to swim to the surface and take a deep breath, feeling the cool oxygen enter his lungs. As much as he hated it, Scar had to swim to the edge and pulled himself out. He shook off the water, hating the feeling of the water on his fur and mane.

Feeling tired, Scar went to go sit and again tried to shake off the water, though he took a drink from the lake.

He was able to escape! But now he has more troubles, his nephew is hunting him down! Well, at least it's not everybody, than it could be worse. It's just Simba. It's not like it's the devil. And by the way, he can handle his nephew. Maybe if he has the chance, Scar could return to the Pride Lands and battle his nephew again and win the fight. But he needs to savor this moment.

It's been so long since Scar has been out. For five days he's been trapped in that infernal cave and hasn't eaten. It was clear that Simba hates him. Why won't anyone love him?

His family hasn't ever loved him and he can't trust the hyenas. Yet there was that one pride and lioness. Later, he must go to them. They have always been loyal to him since the start of his reign. As for right now, he's tired. Time can wait.

Simba was back at Pride Rock that he told the lionesses about his uncle's departure.

"He's gone!" he yelled. "He escaped!" The lionesses were looking at him bewildered. "I thought nobody can get out of that cave!"

"Nobody can, Simba!" his girlfriend, Nala, told him.

"But he did! How did he? I thought the rocks were embedded correctly! I have to get him!"

It was unusual for anyone to see Simba in this kind of behavior. Nala always thought he was a joy to have around and Sarabi thought he was a happy lion. They've never known that Simba could be serious about capturing someone. He even surprised his friend Pumbaa but not Timon.

"Ah, Hakuna Matata," Timon scoffed. "What if he won't come back?"

"What if he does?" Simba snapped back. "I'm going after him."

But before Simba could climb down Pride Rock, his mother stopped him.

"Just let him be Simba," she told her son. "Scar will not return."

"He will Mother," Simba snapped again. "The only way to stop him would be to catch him. I already banished those lionesses who obeyed him. What if he comes back with them?"

Sarabi spoke as any mother to their children, "Rest for now my son."


	2. River of Life

2) River of Life

He woke on the next day that Scar first saw yellow eyes staring back at him.

"The little kitty has woken up!" yelled the animal.

Scar stood up instantly and ran off, realizing who it was. But he was surrounded by many more, encircling him.

"I love the smell of revenge in the morning," said a hyena.

He could've fought them away but Scar was outnumbered. There were many grinning hyenas that were staring at him with their menacing yellow eyes.

"You've lied to us Scar," the matriarch scowled. "You promised us there would be plentiful food!"

"Heh heh," Scar laughed, trying to smile. "Yes, well…I couldn't control that."

"What kind of 'glorious future' are you planning now?"

What could he think of for now? At this moment, Scar only wanted to get away from the scavengers. They will kill him! Though he tried to make it clear to them by saying,

"Nothing at the moment."

"It's thanks to you we lost the Lands and food!" yelled an aggressive hyena. "Thanks a lot pal!"

He was about to rush to Scar and attack but he was held back by the female.

"Just hold it Banzai," said she. "There is one more thing for my old friend, here."

 _Old friend?_ Scar thought mentally.

"Can't it wait Shenzi?" Banzai complained. "I'm starving!"

"Me too!" yelled another hyena. "We were banished again!"

Around him, Scar could easily tell that the hyenas were banished by his nephew. He knew they've been banished before, many years ago.

So many years since he was cub, Scar could tell that the hyenas were already planning out a theory on their revenge over his father and grandfather. Growing up though, Scar learned to trust the hyenas. They were getting desperate for food but the problem with them was their greediness.

He used to look at them as his friends that he believed he was to them, due to his many visits at the Graveyard. But now he can't trust them; they're no longer his friends.

"Shut up!" yelled Shenzi. "We have our food right here!"

Scar looked at her horrified, knowing what she meant, but he tried to laugh.

"I'll be going then," he chuckled.

"You're not going anywhere!" she snapped back.

It was like before that the hyenas walked closer to him with grinning yet evil smiles.

"And you'll never escape!"

"But…but…but I…No! No! I just…"

The hyenas changed from cackling to snarling and growling. One jumped that it was about to land on him but instead Scar swiped the hyena away. More hyenas came his way that he slashed out to them.

"Stay away from me!" he roared.

"We're not done with you," Shenzi snarled.

"Just leave me!"

A hyena jumped that it landed on his back but instead Scar reached and flung the hyena away. He started on a run, heading in the opposite direction, away from the hyenas. But the hyenas followed him.

Scar was running for his life that he ran fast and took long steps while he heard the hyenas whooping from behind, catching up to him. One hyena took another jump that it landed on his back and another was able to make him trip. Scar fell to the ground onto the tall grass.

He quickly tried to stand up but the hyenas were holding him down. They wouldn't let him stand nor would they let him sit. He was pinned to the ground.

"You'll have to think twice for crossing with us, Scar!" he heard Shenzi growl.

It was hopeless. He couldn't get up, Shenzi was there ready to strike, and he was terrified out of his wits.

"We hyenas are reasonable and you betrayed us! Consider this your payment!"

"No, please!" he begged.

"Nobody even loves you! You're just a cowardly lion!"

None of them noticed the old mandrill in the tree nearby.

"I'll do anything!" Scar cried again. "Just tell me!"

"That's too late for now," the matriarch replied. "Some king you are!"

It felt that a spark of fire started a bomb inside his mind that Scar felt his strength control inside and he found himself on standing and heard his own menacing growl.

It surprised the mandrill on how fast he stood that Scar slashed to the hyenas and hit them hard. Many of the canines cowered underneath but there were still hyenas on the prowl. Some jumped on his back and tried to bite down on his neck but Scar was able to get it off. Then he started on a run again. He wasn't that far to a river.

As he came to the shore, Scar noticed the many hippopotamus either wading in the water or walking on shore. He was on their territory but it gave him an idea.

The hyenas still continued on their run that they paid little attention to the giant animals. Scar was getting close to the hippos that he avoided an angry hippo's widened jaw but he was prepared for a hippo to come charging for him, which one did. The hyenas still pursued him.

But it was soon that many hippos jumped out of the water and lunged to the canines. Many hyenas were unlucky that they ended up as the next chew toy for the hippos or some only ran away, cowardly. Scar's plan worked. But there was one hippo that wouldn't leave.

He had to keep running that the charging hippo was coming closer but Scar was able to outrun the heavy bulldozer. It stopped and then went back to its herd.

Running as if his life depended on it, there was nothing on Scar's mind by now. He was now a lonely lion. Nothing else mattered to him now. The hyenas were gone; though they could return; The Pride Lands no longer belonged to him, he was still on the hunt, and there was nobody he can trust. Shenzi was right, nobody ever loved him. But it was then he felt his stomach churn. But he was lucky. Close by was a lone gazelle. It was about to run off but instead

Scar reached and forced the gazelle to fall. It was about to get up and run but Scar made sure of that. He bit hard onto the neck, feeling the muscles, bones, and blood run inside his mouth.

Scar kept the gazelle in his mouth. He walked away carrying his kill and came to a tree. But before he could take a bite, there was a familiar face in front of him cackling loudly.

"Nice try Scar," said Banzai. "But that's ours."

Scar snarled back to them, baring his teeth to the canines, but they hardly paid attention to that.

"You've given us a tasty meal there," Shenzi probed.

"Stay away!" the lion snarled back.

But there were several more hyenas behind the three. Scar will not lose his prey to these scavengers, knowing that they're going to do.

"Let's take a trade," Shenzi teased. "We'll take that and let you live." Again Scar snarled back.

Shenzi refused to cooperate. She and her clan instead forced Scar to back away while they took the carcass and devoured it themselves. Scar had to watch them.

"So Scar," Shenzi spoke, after eating a piece of bone. "When you have another kill, come and call us. We don't want you wasting it all." Instead Scar snarled back and walked away.

It was worthless. It was just yesterday that Scar broke from his prison, encountered his angry nephew, and ran for his life. Now today he had to deal with the hyenas that were about to kill him but he lured them to a hippo-infested river. Then he had to lose his meal to the hyenas! How were things going to get worse for him? Perhaps nobody would feel remorse for him. It was too late to be forgiven by anyone.

But someone did.

The days were going on that Scar had nothing to eat due to the hyenas taking it all and Simba was king and had a daughter, but he was still concerned about his Uncle Scar.

Scar had no idea that someone was watching him while he sat by a tree, feeling defeated nor did he know that his loyal followers were exiled into the Outlands. It was too late for him to do anything.

There was no better sight than anything he's seen in his life. Living in the Savannah for so long after he moved from his natural habitat, Rafiki has never seen a starving and scarred lion.

Scar was becoming thinner by the days that his bones were becoming visible; Rafiki could see the ribs on his side. His eyes drooped that Scar had a gaunt look. Something had to be done and it will.

Swinging from the branches, Rafiki came to the ground and walked to the dark lion. Scar still gave Rafiki doubts whenever the mandrill would look at him but this time it was different. So Rafiki sat down.

Scar could smell something that he opened his eyes and saw the only monkey he knew. He growled to him,

"What do you want?"

"The question is: What…do you want?" The mandrill questioned him.

Scar was about to retort to him but instead, "Nothing."

"Oh, I know what you want. It's inside isn't it?" Scar looked to Rafiki confused but the monkey only chuckled. "You've run so fast, full of many regrets."

"And what might that be?"

Without warning, Rafiki hit Scar on the head.

"Ow!" growled Scar. He rubbed his head. "That hurt!"

"Yes, regrets can hurt. But it's either you can run from it, or learn from it." Scar avoided another hit from the stick. "You see! What will you do?"

First he smirked that Scar spoke back, "I don't know."

"You'll know, come on!" Rafiki started on a run.

Now he was concerned that Scar stood up and followed Rafiki but the monkey kept running. Scar ran fast to keep up but still Rafiki ran that he then climbed up to trees and swung from tree to tree.

"Come on!" Rafiki called, swinging from a vine.

But he couldn't keep up.

"Slow down!"

Rafiki kept swinging from the trees while Scar followed him. They were still in the savannah but were nearing a river that Rafiki jumped down from a tree and halted Scar.

"Few more steps and you will know," said Rafiki.

Following the mandrill, Scar braced himself and found himself by the shore of the river. He was lucky this did not contain hippos but only streams of rocks and weeds around the water.

"How will I know when I'm here?" the lion mocked.

"Watch the water," Rafiki told him. Scar obeyed.

"Very peculiar, don't you think? So slowly the water rushes passing the many stones. Many rocks."

Scar didn't understand what Rafiki was mentioning.

"A heavy rock the water passes. Life goes on with many rocks, many regrets. If only one could remove them."

Rafiki picked up a stone.

"Life can go on."

Scar retorted, "What are you talking about?"

"Just look at this rock. The heavy burden it can contain, pushing the grass…"

Rafiki set the stone on the ground covering a few grass strands.

"…Holding it…" He picked it up.

"…an amount of weight on the shoulders. But one must question: Should I destroy it?"

Now Scar started to think, realizing what Rafiki was talking about. During the time he never knew what to think after he lost the throne but with these rocks that the monkey was talking about, it sure gave Scar a thought about his actions.

"Now look at the water, with all the weeds," said Rafiki. "The many weeds they contain, creating someone. Just imagine if someone would pull out those weeds and lives could be broken."

Many thoughts were running through Scar's mind about the many deeds he's done: murdering his brother, taking the throne for himself, letting the hyenas control the Lands, forcing everyone for chores against their will, blaming everything on his nephew. It was starting to hit him now like the rocks Rafiki was mentioning.

"Pull a weed and none could be spared," Rafiki went on, pulling out a weed from the water.

"A life broken, including their own flesh."

Here Scar could understand Rafiki's examples.

"But if returned…" Rafiki set the weed back.

"…impossible to mend. Yet it may be remembered."

More thoughts came to him but the one that haunted Scar the most: looking at his brother for the last time. He and Rafiki looked back to the water.

"Yet the water still goes on; Life goes on. There could be another chance. More reasons one still lives. Go on peacefully with no more horrors of actions and pasts. Change the future. Redo the present."

How could he move on? After all that hard work he went through to be king? Scar went through a lot in his life and now he's hearing all this advice from Rafiki. What is he supposed to do? Live on alone or die? He had to ask,

"What should they do then?"

Rafiki grinned back when Scar looked back to him with a forlorn look.

"Return to the present. Leave the past behind and start a new life. There are more reasons."

"But the future; what then?"

"Learn through the day."

Rafiki kept his eyes on Scar while he looked away and closed his eyes. So Rafiki walked away, leaving Scar behind.

There were so many wrong-doings in his life that kept Scar losing his conscience. All he could think of was plotting against his family in order to take the throne. That was all he wanted: Was to be king. Or was it something else he wanted? Was it truly because he wanted respect and fame that he never experienced in his life? Wasn't that the reason?

True he did murder his brother and betrayed his pride, would that be normal for anyone or was it just him? Is he the only lion in this world that would do that? Was he the only one who was considered as the bad guy who nobody would love and only hate?

Why did this have to happen? How come no one would ever love him, or would anyone ever truly understand why he did it? Why won't anyone ever pay attention to him?

Hearing his brother cry for help, his nephew's hateful glare, the lioness's distrust towards him, watching the hyenas terrorize the lionesses; then it hit him. It was his fault the whole time. Only him. Perhaps Scar didn't need to live anymore. He can't live like this knowing what he's done was terrible. Now he had the price to pay and he's paying for it now, living as a rogue, now a fugitive. Nobody wanted him around. What was he supposed to do? Die?

Scar could feel tears falling down his cheek. He couldn't hold his emotions anymore that Scar walked away from the river and sat by a tree and laid down. Memories flooded his brain.

Mufasa cheering him up, little Simba looking up to him happily, playing with his friends Sarabi and Sarafina with happy smiles; why was he so blind with jealousy and anger? Those lions did love him. Maybe he could do something to break the troubles in the past, now that he was starting to regret his reign, goal, and pride. Now was the time to learn.

Rafiki made a clear point that the river was supposed to be Scar's life, the rocks were of his regrets, and the grass represented Mufasa. There was always a heavy weight on Scar's shoulders while he lived that he tried to let it go and go with the flow while he was king, but now he can see how wrong he was.

He was not fit to be king, since he never wanted to hear about it from his father nor his

brother. It never interested him and after taking the Pride Lands. He can never be king, not after what he's done. Though it made it him feel angry, there was a weight inside that felt good, now that he knows himself. There was one more thing though. How would it be easy for him to forget his actions? How is he going to let it go?

Not knowing why, Scar went back to the river and took a look at it. The river still went on that it rushed against the rocks and along with the weeds. A part of him wanted to destroy the weeds but there was another part that he decided to keep them there. Instead he felt the need to take a rock out and look at it.

Why can't he easily regret anything as he's hoping to now? Can he feel bad for his tyranny? He took out another rock. Could he regret betraying his pride? Another rock he took out. Can he repay Simba for blaming him? He took out two more rocks. Does he regret killing

Mufasa? Is it possible for him to regret avoiding everyone? Yet the river still went on. Scar looked back to it.

The weeds were gracefully sitting in place with the water as it flowed. Life could be easier if the weeds were still intact instead of plucking them out, he still felt like it. Instead, Scar scrapped the ground with his claws.

But looking to the river, Scar instead followed the current that it led to the river where the hippos where lying. He can see it now.

There were many dangers in life that an animal would have to endure, living in the African Savannah. But there could be a chance, survival of the fittest. Scar knew better than to mess with the hippos again that he didn't dare walk closer but the river was still on his mind. He could still go on and face everything. Scar had to grin cheerfully.

Now everything made sense, the past was then and now was the present. He will let it go and start a new life; change his future. He'll have to face Simba sometime and maybe confront him. The next time Scar encounters the hyenas he will put a fight to it. Remembering the one lioness, Zira, he might or might not have to face her. She'll have to manage without him.

But now he was hungry. Hungry for his appetite and for his life. He won't be king but he will be free. Nothing can stop him from living. Scar will change.

"Who am I?" he asked himself. "I'm Taka."


	3. Dreamed a Dream

3) Dreamed a Dream

A year passed by that Simba had Scar's followers out of the Pride Lands. The lionesses were led by Zira. She had three cubs of her own. The only place she was able to live was the Outlands which was a barren landscape. Scar had no idea they were there.

He still had problems of his own that he was struggling with the hyenas but he was able to fill his stomach. During the days, Scar was becoming more headstrong that he never returned to the Pride Lands and he heard about the news of his followers, hearing it from a nearby leopard.

"It was the end of a day that those lionesses left," said a leopard.

"Shame for them," said the other leopard. "They should've known better than to trust that old lion Scar. He was a fright."

 _Yes I was,_ Scar thought in his mind. _They would have to pay for those days._

"But I heard that it's been many weeks after his disappearance, Scar."

"Yeah, I heard. But wherever he is, I hope he's learned his lesson."

 _I have._

"At the end of the day, from what I've noticed and heard, King Simba has been patrolling the Lands searching for him. It's like he won't stop at anything to capture Scar."

"I thought he was never like that. Wasn't he supposed to be something of the Messiah?"

"Yeah. You're right. But you know lions. They can be unpredictable."

Scar had to agree with that, being a lion himself.

"I also hope that after each day, those lionesses will never return."

But problems were everywhere that it wasn't only concerned about Simba, Scar, nor his previous followers. There was a lioness named Layla.

Not much animals knew about Layla but all they knew was that she had a child without having a mate. She has been found in the Pride Lands alone hunting down prey. If only she was closer in the Pride Lands or if she would only join the other lionesses, Layla would've caught something easily but instead she hunted alone and couldn't catch anything. She wasn't having that much luck with many hyenas stealing her food or she would blow her cover by a coughing fit. Nobody knew she was desperate and sick.

Scar was grazing out in the savannah searching for a good prey that he spotted a wounded wildebeest. He froze before he was ready to pounce when from behind Scar heard screaming.

"No, no!" someone begged. "Please! I have a child!"

He pouted after watching the wildebeest run away.

"Please!" There was cackling.

It was because of the cackling that Scar stood and looked from behind. No doubt it was the three familiar hyena faces he knew.

"Where is your kid then?" asked Banzai.

"She's with a pride," the lioness cried.

"And here I thought lions were social," Shenzi taunted.

The lioness cried and begged again, "I must bring the prey to the pride for my son."

"Well, it's too bad. It's ours now."

"No!"

Scar stayed in the tall grass while he watched the tan-colored lioness plead with the hyenas. It turned out she had a healthy corpse of a gazelle. It was the hyena Ed who grabbed the gazelle by the neck and dragged it away.

"You are pretty by the way," Banzi commented. "How about you wash yourself?"

"No!" The lioness backed away.

The hyenas smiled evilly to the lioness while they had her walking backwards. There was a river behind. Scar wouldn't blame her for being afraid of the water.

"Please, I need the prey," the lioness begged again.

"Hey, we need prey also," said Shenzi. "What you need is a reminder. Don't you just hate it when you lose your food?"

"Please."

"Finders keepers," Banzai taunted.

Just watching the scene sickened Scar. He was starting to hate the hyenas by the second because he was remembering the times when the hyenas would steal his prey but it was also a question how this lioness was able to take down a single gazelle. He knew the lionesses would hunt together. And why did she leave her child to strangers? He wanted to rush to her help but Scar didn't want a confrontation with the hyenas again. He watched instead.

It was without warning that Banzi pushed the lioness and she fell into the water. The hyenas laughed at her.

"Aw, the poor kitty cat fell in the water," the hyenas teased. "Scaredy-cat! Scaredy-cat!" After another cackle the hyenas went to the carcass and dragged it away.

Scar first wanted to track down the hyenas to get the carcass back but instead he remembered the lioness. She was soaking in the river that he rushed to her. She had her eyes closed while she cried. Scar took her out of the cold water.

She opened her eyes that Layla noticed she was in a cave. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was being pushed into the river while the hyenas took her prey. Did she run? But there was a voice.

"You're awake."

She opened her eyes to see vivid green eyes staring back to her. She knew this lion after those years when the Pride Lands were in ruin.

"It's you!" she cried out. "King Scar!"

"Yes I am," the lion replied.

To Scar, she was the most beautiful lioness in the world. This lioness had tan fur yet comfortable brown eyes. He's never seen one like her before which is what he found alluring. Scar had to ask,

"Who are you?"

Layla was still nervous about the late King Scar but he was giving her a comforting look. It wasn't the kind he had while he had the throne. She had to answer calmly.

"Layla."

He liked her name. But while Scar looked back to her while he stood at the entrance of the cave, he noticed that her bones were shown and her eyes were sunken in. It seemed that she wasn't able to eat anything for many days.

"When was the last time you've eaten?" he asked.

It surprised Layla that Scar was talking to her casually so she decided to talk with the flow but instead she tried to speak carefully.

"Days ago," said Layla. "Since I've given my son to the pride."

"And how old is your son?"

"A year. But I haven't seen him."

"So where is the father?"

It seemed that Scar hit a sensitive part in her that Layla hung her head. He didn't have to ask that it came clear. The mate left her.

"I see," he told back.

"But I must hunt for my son," Layla reported back. "Tefo and Tambika have told me he's ill. If I don't bring him any food, my boy will die! How can I mother a child while I have to hunt? Do the hyenas have the right to harass me when Christopher is all I have?" Scar kept his eyes on her. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to argue with you sir. Forgive me."

Scar wasn't the least angry but Layla thought he was. It was hard for her to see his comforting glare. There was a silence while Scar stared back.

It was until a few more minutes that Scar repeated, "Tefo and Tambika?"

"Yes. They have sons of their own. My Christopher would be able to play with them. I have to hunt for him though." She started to cough.

It seemed to Scar that he wasn't the only one suffering and he can clearly see the pain in Layla. He could see her rib bones by the way.

She was starting to reminding Scar of himself when he first started as a rogue. He can barely come to the urge to hurt her that Layla looked so fragile that one swipe could finish her; despite she was a beautiful lioness.

"Please sir. Forgive me."

Again Scar was quiet that he replied, "Okay then. But first of all, you must care for yourself." Layla stared back with a heartened look. "Once you're better and can properly hunt. We'll fetch your son."

"But he can't live with me," Layla whispered.

"You're his mother." Layla smiled and so did Scar.

It was something she ever wanted that Layla never had this kind of talk with anyone nor would she hear it coming from the dreaded King Scar, she had to grin noticing his change. She liked it.

Scar really wanted to help her realizing that they were both together in the same boat. Maybe this could be his chance to finally have respect which he always wanted. Layla would give him a second chance.

The first thing they did was rest in the cave.

On the next morning, Scar and Layla started hunting. Layla had a terrible cough that she wasn't able to hold it properly. Instead Scar went to hunt. He was able to capture a zebra.

"I have to bring this to the pride," Layla reminded him.

"Please eat," he insisted. "You must eat first."

"But my son."

"I understand, but you must eat. We'll travel together and I'll hunt for you. Then we'll get your son."

"Really?"

"I promise. Eat please. I'll share it with you."

It's been so long for Layla to eat anything that she forgot the delicious taste of meat and feeling it course down her throat and into her stomach. It was soothing.

They were still walking around the Lands that Scar and Layla quickly hid under a tree when it started to rain.

More days went by that Layla and Scar were able to eat easily by not only hunting but they had their payback on the hyenas.

There was one day that Scar couldn't find anything easy to hunt that he found a carcass of a wild boar that was from the hyenas. He stole the corpse and took it for himself. He and Layla ate instantly. After they ate, Scar then told Layla a story about a cub with his brother playing at the waterhole. He even gave her the funny gestures of a cub that Layla had to laugh at. Even Scar laughed.

It was the best days of his life that Scar felt relieved and so did Layla. The two were looking healthier, if you would count out the coughing from Layla, but it felt to them that they were having fun. It was getting close to the wet season that more rain poured down while the two either rushed into a den or were under the branch of a tree. Scar still entertained Layla about his adventures as a cub while they waited for the rain to die.


	4. A Promised Confrontation

4) A Promised Confrontation

More days went by that things were getting worse for Layla. She couldn't move well that she had to lay down for a few days and coughed out more blood whenever they would eat. Scar was getting worried sick about her.

She was laying down by a tree in the shade while Scar stood looking down to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not well," she coughed. "But I'll try to get better. To see my son." Scar can see that she was worsening. Not only she was stockier but blood was coming out from her mouth.

"We will bring him back," said Scar. "I promise."

"But I don't understand," Layla whispered. "Why have you saved me? You were King Scar."

Scar felt he had a good reason to care for her that he responded, "Everybody deserves a second chance. It's said from the Great Kings." Layla grinned that she closed her eyes while Scar gently licked her head.

After staring into the other's eyes, Scar said back with a warm smile, "You will see your son."

There was no other place Layla wanted to be.

Later, Scar kept Layla in the cave while he went to a waterhole. He had a bowl shaped-like branch that he was going to fill with water and bring it to Layla but when he arrived there were two animals. Scar didn't know this meerkat and warthog.

"Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa," the meerkat scoffed. "Do you really think we'll have to worry about anything?"

"But Timon," said the warthog. "I still have a bad feeling."

"It'll pass!"

Timon reached down and took a drink but Pumbaa was looking around suspiciously.

"I think we should've stayed with Simba."

Now it made clear. This meerkat and warthog were with Simba! But why was the warthog nervous?

"Ah, just because he beat me at every game during our Hakuna Matata doesn't mean he'll be able to take everything down," Timon remarked. "Nothing can scare me!"

"We have to go back to Simba. He'll protect us."

 _A lion protecting these two?_ Scar thought. _How did Simba meet them? Maybe while he was gone those days after I scared him off when he was young._

Timon took more drinks while Pumbaa looked around feeling terrified. Scar was close to the waterhole that he had the stick clenched in his mouth. This Timon and Pumbaa were not going to stop him to heal Layla. She needs him. So he walked closer to the watering hole.

Timon was only looking down to the water when he heard Pumbaa scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SIMBAAAAAAA!"

Timon also looked that across from them was the dreaded lion they thought was dead.

"HE'S ALIVE!" yelled Timon. "HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE!"

Scar had no time and chance that he had to run, he accidentally dropped the stick. Simba was coming back for him.

Timon and Pumbaa rushed back to Pride Rock that Simba was there at the peak looking out to the Lands. The two called for him.

"SIMBA! SIMBA! HE'S ALIVE!"

"Who?" Simba asked.

"YOUR UNCLE!" screamed Pumbaa.

"TYRANT…uh….SCAR!" Timon screamed.

" _WHAT?_ " roared Simba.

Simba jumped off the peak and rushed to his friends.

"Where was he?"

Scar was back at the cave that he noticed more blood was splattered on the ground. She must've been coughing out a storm.

"Layla," he whispered calmly.

Layla opened her eyes that she saw Scar.

"Scar," she whispered. "I was just dreaming. How handsome Christopher was."

"Don't excite yourself."

"I was so happy to see him. He was playing with many cubs."

"Layla, listen..."

"Christopher."

"…he'll live with me. I'll take care of him."

"Please. Take my son."

"I will. I'll protect him. I promise."

Layla grinned and whispered back, "Tell Christopher…I love him. I love him. I love him."

It was with a smile that Layla gave her last breath. All Scar could do was nuzzle her while he held a tear. But his ear twitched when he caught a scent that he looked up.

"I knew it," said the lion. "I knew you were alive, Scar."

Scar stood up and said to his nephew, "Just give me a few days Simba."

"No!"

"Please!"

"You're not going anywhere from now on!"

"There's a cub who needs me!"

"Nobody needs you! You're going back in the cave whether you like it or not."

"Simba, I'm begging you!"

"No!"

It was without warning that Simba swiped to Scar. Angrily, Scar looked back to him but he was pinned instantly on the neck but he shoved Simba off and faced him again. Simba again rushed to Scar that he again went for Scar's neck but Scar stood on his back legs in a flash and clawed at Simba baring his teeth and growled loudly. Simba didn't back off that he too started to claw at him while he growled.

The battle was becoming fierce that both Scar and Simba had many marks on their face by the numerous scratches and the growls were loud that many nearby animals backed away, seeing the bloody fight. Scar and Simba continued to claw the other that Scar was able to bite Simba on the back. Simba tried to turn around to get Scar off. He was able to when he sat down and reached over and bit back Scar's spine. Scar had to let go and clawed at Simba.

The lions then stood up that Simba instantly slapped Scar that Scar slapped back. It was another blow Simba gave that Scar fell to the ground. Simba was about to pounce on him but instead Scar was able to send Simba flying. He instantly stood up and started to run. Simba looked back up that he saw a dead lioness in a nearby cave.

Scar kept running that he was close to the gorge but went to the right. Following the canyon ridge, Scar came to a wide landscape and from ahead was a pride of lions. He carefully walked towards the pride.

It wasn't exactly a big pride since there was only one male lion and a few lionesses. There were three cubs. Scar noticed the tan-colored lion cub. The others looked like replicas of the one lion for they had the matching brown fur but they had orange eyes, like one of the lionesses.

It seemed that the pride was eating since there was a corpse of a buffalo while the lion sang.

"Master of the Pride," he sang. "Doling out the charm, ready with a pawshake and an open palm. Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir, customers appreciate a bon-viveur. Glad to do a friend a favor, doesn't cost me to be nice, but nothing gets you nothing. Everything has got a little price! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!"

All the lionesses were humming along with his song while the orange-eyed lioness ignored him and chewed off a bite of the buffalo.

"The idiot of the pride," she mumbled. One of the other lionesses gasped after hearing her.

Scar walked closer that the lionesses and lion saw him come.

"I have come to talk to you sir," he addressed to the lion.

"Call me Tefo," said the lion. "But don't take my food."

"I've heard from a lioness that her child lives with you. Christopher."

"You met Layla?" asked the orange-eyed lioness. Scar looked back to her and nodded.

"I fear, she passed."

The lionesses gasped realizing what Scar meant.

"CHRISTOPHER!"

It was the young tan cub who she called that came to her but he was shaking.

"Tambika," said Tefo. "You've forgotten."

"What? What have I forgotten?"

"We're with the late King Scar. We must be enjoying his bounty." Scar sneered. "A bite sir?"

"I'm in a hurry," Scar replied.

"Aren't we all? What concern do you have for this thing?" He pointed to the cub, Christopher. He was still shaking while he looked up to Scar.

If Scar was back as his old self, he would've killed Tefo at the second but he stood there and looked back to Christopher. He tried to give the cub a comforting smile but Christopher only shook like a leaf.

"I would like to take him with me," Scar replied. Again the lionesses gasped while Tefo widened his eyes. "There was a promise I made."

"Please have a bite," said Tefo.

"No thank you."

"Must you take him?" Tambika queried the late king. "We love him!" She reached down and nuzzled young Christopher.

"Do you?"

"Oh, he's the world to us!"

Scar could tell that Tambika was putting on an act and Tefo was trying to keep him away from looking at Christopher.

"Would a bargain concern you?" Scar asked the lions.

"Oh, if only young Christopher wasn't so ill," said Tambika. "We wouldn't need all the food in the world! For you see, we must feed him!"

That was clearly a lie. Scar could see Christopher's protruding bones.

"But what is this bargain?" Tefo asked.

"If I have Christopher, you can have this." Scar turned around and showed the pride the leg of a hippo.

Scar knew how greedy this pride was by the sounds from what Layla told him. So he tore off the leg of a hippo's corpse during his run. The pride gasped with joy and so did the young cubs. It was then that Scar noticed these two cubs were fat.

"Food!" they yelled. "Mommy, its food!"

Tambika was the only who wasn't impressed. She stepped in front of Christopher and faced Scar.

"You must understand," she told Scar while her mate licked his chops. "The cub was given to us by his mother."

"I know," said Scar. "She told me. I'll be a father to him."

Scar looked down to the cub who grinned back to him.

"Will you be a papa to me?" the young cub asked.

"I shall."

"Okay then," said Tambika impatiently. "Take him. He's just like his mother!"

Scar offered the leg to the pride that Tefo brought it to their dinner that he ate it along with the cubs. Tambika went to join them not looking back to Scar and Christopher.

Scar looked down to Christopher and told him, "There's nothing to worry Christopher. You can live with me."

"Where's my mommy?" asked Christopher.

"She is with the Great Kings, where she can still see you. But you and I will be together." Again Christopher grinned that Scar smiled back.

Scar had Christopher with him while they walked away from the pride. He again followed the ridge of the canyon while young Christopher followed him.

"Sir," said Christopher. "Where are we going?"

"The jungle," Scar told him. "You and I will be safe there." He had a plan the whole time.

"I'm hungry sir."

"We'll eat soon, right now we must hurry."

"Yes sir."

"Christopher." Scar turned around and faced the cub. "You shouldn't call me sir. Everyone would think we're strangers."

"What should I call you?" Christopher asked.

"How about 'papa'?"

"Are you my daddy?"

"I could Christopher." Because he was happy, Christopher smiled. He finally had a dad.

The two continued to walk along the canyon while Christopher followed Scar and was grinning most of the time. Scar had to smile now that he was going to be a father. He would have a better chance at this instead of fathering Zira's children.

It still amazed him on how much Christopher looked like his mother that he had the same fur and also the same amber eyes but he had a tuft of yellow-tan fur on his head. But if Layla was still alive, Scar could probably start a pride and live with her, but that couldn't happen. It was up to Scar now that he took her only son and only he can care for Christopher. No one else would.

Christopher was lucky that Scar came and rescued him. If he wasn't, Chris would've been stuck at the pride and he would starve. This lion is going to be his father, a father he always needed.

Scar was lucky that Simba wasn't following him that he found himself in the nearby jungle. He thought Simba would be on his trail and try to pin him down again but he never came. They arrived in the jungle. Scar instantly searched for food. He was able to hunt down a monkey and fed it to Christopher. Scar hunted for himself that he too had a monkey for dinner.

Simba wasn't patrolling the Lands. He was on the top of Pride Rock and was looking up to the starlit sky.

"Father," he called out. "Help me. I can't rest until I capture Scar."

Simba sighed.

"He's out there in the shadows, waiting to take the throne. Help me find him."

By then Simba started to talk to himself.

"He's a murderer and dethroned. All the crimes he's done. I have to find him."

He looked back up to the stars.

"Father, Great Kings, let me find him so I can see him confined behind stones. I swear by the stars."


	5. A Night to Remember

5) A Night to Remember

It was a few years later that Christopher has grown to a young lion, his yellow-tan mane was now almost grown covering his neck and head. His father, Scar, provided him with love and protection that he grew to be a brave and curious lion. Christopher also made friends with a grey parrot, Jengo.

He was with Jengo that they were near a tree.

"I wonder what it's like," Christopher thought. "The savannah."

"You should go," said the parrot. "I've been there. It's a beautiful place with animals roaming around."

Because his claws were soft, Christopher clawed the tree while Jengo picked at the bark, searching for insects but he was annoyed with Christopher's claws jagging the tree.

"Why do you do that Christopher?" Jengo whined.

"What?" Chris replied, still scratching.

"Your claws! Why?"

"Oh, they're bothering me. My dad told me that every feline does this."

"Every feline!" scoffed Jengo, he searched through the tree.

"Then why does a bird eat bugs?" Jengo gave Christopher a scowl but Chris laughed back. He kept scratching until his claws were sharpened.

Just then there was a roar of, "CHRISTOPHER!"

"I'll see you later Jengo," said Christopher.

"Bye Chris," his parrot friend said back.

Christopher walked through the trees until he came to a den where he saw his father waiting for him.

"It's time for your first hunt," said his dad.

"Yes!" Christopher yelled jovially.

He's always dreamed of this since he first learned how to hunt, which was a few years ago. So his father led Christopher into the open plains. There was long grass and a few lone trees.

"Have you scratched?" Scar asked while they walked.

"Just did," replied the son.

"Let me see."

Christopher raised his right paw showing his sharp claws to Scar.

"Good. Now remember everything I taught you and keep your eyes open."

"I will Dad. I'll bring home dinner."

Though Scar was worried if his son wouldn't succeed, he could still trust him. So he replied, "Go ahead." Christopher grinned and walked off. Scar kept his eyes on him.

He was walking through the tall tan grass searching for any kind of game. There was a herd of gazelle but they were together that Christopher wouldn't have a chance but there was one that walked away from its herd. It was perfect. Skulking low in the grass, remembering his dad's commands, Christopher never took his eyes of the gazelle and walked closer to the animal. He was getting closer and closer while the gazelle ate the grass. It had no idea that there was a lion hiding waiting for the moment.

Scar was waiting patiently when it was until a few minutes Christopher came back with a strangled gazelle.

"Well done son," he commented. The two went back in the jungle.

It was later that father and son were having their fill for the day and Christopher broke the ice.

"Dad," said he. "Now that I've had my first hunt, I want to see the savannah."

Scar was picking out food that was stuck between his teeth that he looked to Christopher plainly.

"Jengo and I were talking about it earlier and he was mentioning about it. He said the place is ruled by a king."

Scar knew that Christopher made friends with a parrot but that hardly bothered him at the moment.

"He's right," he replied, throwing away the bone he was using as a toothpick. "It is."

He's never told this to Christopher because the subject has never been brought up but deep inside Scar knew that Christopher should know. Now was the time.

"But the savannah is known as the Pride Lands. For now it is run by King Simba."

"Have you been there?" Christopher asked.

"I lived there, before you were born. Many kings have lived there, including my father."

" _Really?_ You were a prince?"

"And I was a king."

"How come you're not anymore?"

"It was not the time but I still am. Remember what I told you?"

"Yeah. 'Lions are the kings of the beasts.' And I also remember that night when you told me about the stars." Those two will never forget that night.

 _It was after a day that Christopher got in trouble with some baboons that he thought he would have a chance to fight them but instead he nearly died. That was when Scar came to rescue him from the deadly animals._

 _"You could've been killed Christopher!" Scar scolded him, when they were back in their den._

 _"I was trying to be brave like you!" cried Christopher shakily._

 _"Christopher. You don't look for trouble to prove to be brave."_

 _"But you're not afraid of anything."_

 _"I was today."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes." Scar leaned closer to him. "I thought I was going to lose you."_

 _"So I guess everybody gets afraid." Scar nodded. "But what if the baboons were scared than us?"_

 _Scar chuckled and joked, "I don't know about you. Come here!"_

 _Scar was about to battle Christopher but instead Chris pushed him off and ran after him while Scar pretended to run away from him while he laughed. He allowed himself to get pinned down by Christopher. He tugged on his dad's ear and then rested on his mane while Scar was on the ground, feeling happy; both of them were._

 _"We'll always be friends, right dad?" asked Christopher joyfully._

 _"Right," Scar chuckled._

 _"We'll always be together." This then gave Scar a reminder._

 _"Christopher, look at the stars." The father and son looked up to the starlit sky. "Up there are the Great Kings of the Past who watch over us."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes. Remember, whenever you feel alone, those kings will always be there to guide you…and so will I."_

"We'll have to wait for tomorrow," Scar spoke, brining Christopher back to his senses. "I'll take you to the Pride Lands."

Since he was tired, Scar went to a corner and laid down. Christopher also fell asleep.


	6. The Savannah

6) The Savannah

It was the next day that Scar and Christopher were walking out of the jungle and arrived in the open savannah plains. Scar would never forget this place not only growing up but also his horrible reign but it was a sight for Christopher.

All his life, Christopher lived in the jungle that he knew about the many trees, vines, and lakes but he's never seen many acacia thorn trees, the savannah grass, all the flying birds, and even the herds of many animals. Why couldn't he live here?

Scar didn't stay still for so long though. He stayed at the border of the Lands and kept his eyes open making sure no one would spot him. Christopher followed him. But while they walked, the two lions saw a pride of lionesses that Scar recognized. They were near a gigantic rock that he knew was Pride Rock and were yelling up to the lion king. Behind him was his own pride of lionesses.

"Return home!" yelled the king.

"Look down!" yelled the lionesses. "Look down to us!"

"Get out!"

"My name's Vitani," yelled a lioness with a tuft of hair. "This is my family and pride. It may not be easy to see but we still live on!"

"Look down!" the lionesses yelled again.

"I banished you before so get out now!"

"Remind me again who leads us Kovu," said a lion in the pride; he had gray fur with a scraggly black mane.

"It's our mother, Zira!" yelled another lion, who had auburn fur and a brown mane. "She speaks for us!"

Scar knew all the lions that the two lions talking were indeed Zira's children, Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. It turns out that they turned out to be just like her. It could've made him happy as he was before but he could only feel pity for them that he shook his head.

"But she's getting ill," Nuka remarked. "We will fight with her!"

"For justice!" Kovu yelled.

"For the rightful king!"

"GET OUT!" roared the king.

It was with King Simba's mighty roar that the pride turned around and walked away. It surprised both Scar and Christopher to watch the scene that Scar decided to scoff it off and search for a safe place. But Christopher noticed a beautiful lioness on the rock.

She was behind the king with other lionesses for she had peach fur but ruby eyes like the lion king. She must be a princess. It was like none other lioness Christopher has ever seen that it made him think of a bright day and many exciting adventures; if only he knew her name. He was lucky he saw her because she looked back to him. They connected eyes for a while and grinned. But instead Scar walked in the opposite direction, away from the crowd. Christopher had to follow him while the lioness was in his mind.

It was right by the eastern border of the Pride Lands that Scar found a secure place where he and Christopher could stay without being noticed. They were close the Lands but near the open plains where they came from that Scar and Christopher sat under a large and seeping acacia tree that they were in the shadows, to avoid the heating sun.

Still the lioness was in his mind that Christopher couldn't rest. He had to go out and find her. He had to know her name. But as they sat, Scar felt insecure. He felt that someone will find them.

"Stay here Christopher," he told him, standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked the young lion.

"There could be predators out here. I'm going to look. Stay here." Scar walked away from the tree while Christopher watched him leave.

This would be a great opportunity for Christopher to go out and find the lioness. So he too stood up and walked further into the savannah. He saw his dad walk away from him while Chris walked the opposite direction but he kept his dad on his eye corner. He has to make sure when his dad would return to the tree so his cover wouldn't be blown.

He came to a watering hole where many animals were drinking while he saw his dad at his right skulking around. It was by a few rocks while Christopher drank that he saw the same peach-furred lioness.

Christopher kept his eyes glued onto the lioness and walked to her. She was toying with a rock that she threw into the waterhole when she noticed the tan furred lion.

"Hi," said Christopher. "What's your name?"

The lioness chuckled and answered, "Kiara. What's yours?"

"Christopher. I just got here."

"You don't live in the Pride Lands?"

"No. My dad and I came from the jungle. I lived there."

"What is it like there?"

"Beautiful. There's a waterfall where you can swim, swing from the vines, and the sky…unbelievable. My dad told me about the Great Kings that they're looking down at us."

"My dad told me the same thing!" The two chuckled.

Kiara was so beautiful that Christopher couldn't help but stare into her eyes that he felt she deserved everything in the world, anything. But what could he give her? He was just a simple lion.

"Tell me about you," was all he could say in return.

Kiara first chuckled and told him, "I…I'm…"

But before Kiara could say another word there was,

"Kiara!"

The two whipped their heads realizing there was another lioness.

"Your father wants to talk to you."

"I'll be right there Mom."

Kiara's mother walked away that the two faced again.

"Can I see you again?" said Christopher.

"Yes," Kiara replied. "Tonight?"

"I'll be here."

Kiara and Christopher grinned again that she had to leave. Christopher watched her head for the large rock. Still dazed by Kiara's beauty, Christopher managed to return back to the tree that he beat his father to. He was able to keep his cover when he returned with dinner.

"We're lucky," Scar remarked, setting down a dead gazelle. "No one will recognize us."

He sure was in his luck. Scar scouted around the lands that he heard from a pack of wild dogs that everybody believed he was dead. That was the last worries for him and nobody knew about Christopher. They were safe.

Christopher though had no idea why his dad didn't want them to be noticed but he couldn't stop thinking about Kiara. He'll be able to be with her tonight but for now he has to figure out a plan on how he'll be able to see her. His dad was always on his tail for dangerous animals but it seemed that he was nervous about the savannah. What was going on?

But while they ate, Christopher still thought. Maybe he would be able to fool his dad saying that they forgot something in the jungle or maybe a predator would sneak up on them. Or what if he was able to talk him to let him go?

"Dad," he stared. "You don't mind if I go out tonight, do you?"

"No," Scar snapped. "Not out here."

 _Great, just great. How will I be able to see Kiara again?_

"But I know what you're thinking Christopher."

"What am I thinking?"

Scar knew how to explain this without telling his son his main reason.

"I know you've never been here but there are many dangers here in the Pride Lands. There are many predators and someone could kill you. But don't let your curiosity get the better of you."

"I get it," Christopher replied. "I understand."

"Good." Scar took a bite.

Meanwhile, Kiara was with her mother in Pride Rock that it was after a chat she had with her dad, her mom wanted to talk to her.

"Who was that lion you were talking to before?" she asked.

"I don't know," Kiara replied. "He said his name was Christopher. He just came here in the Pride Lands."

It was a mystery to Kiara on how she instantly felt comfortable with the lion, Christopher, but she liked it. It felt that she fell in love instantly. He was a handsome lion after all. It seemed that he loved her instantly. Does she love him back?

"Remember what your father told you before about strangers?" asked her mom.

"I remember," the daughter replied.

"Good. You may leave."

"Just make sure that Timon and Pumbaa don't follow me." Her mother chuckled and nodded. Kiara then walked out of Pride Rock.

Later at night, Christopher left the tree while his father slept that he returned to the watering hole. Kiara wasn't there just yet so he had to wait. It was until a few minutes she arrived.

"Hello," she greeted.

Though he was nervous, Christopher said "Hi. I didn't get your answer earlier. What are you?"

"I'm a princess," Kiara grinned.

That made it better for Chris.

"What about you?"

He smirked first then said in reply, "I'm just a normal lion. Growing up in a jungle I thought there might be someone. Now I met you."

Kiara grinned again. "You're such a flatterer. Even being a princess gets lonely. My father worries so much about me, I can't ever be alone."

"I know how you feel. I've been through it also."

"I didn't even start my first hunt."

"I'll teach you. Come with me."

Christopher and Kiara started instantly that he showed her how to stay calm, wait, and pounce. So Kiara tried it while he sat by but the problem was Kiara wouldn't stay quiet. They still continued.

She again waited in the grass that she was able to jump on him in surprise but the thing was, Christopher was waiting for her that he turned around. Kiara instead landed on his chest.

"How did you know I was coming?" she asked.

"I'm a skilled hunter," Chris replied. "Want to keep going?"

"Yeah."

So they did.


	7. A New Love

7) A New Love

Three days went on that Kiara and Christopher were meeting every night while during the day they were with their parents.

It was true that King Simba was protective his daughter but he let her go out on her first hunt that in the meantime Scar was with Christopher while they walked around the Pride Lands.

Christopher was able to see Kiara on her hunt that she accidentally let a twig snap that many gazelles ran off. They grinned to the other while she continued. Scar never saw them smile.

Simba and Scar had no idea that their kids were meeting every night nor did they know that Kiara's hunting skills were improving. Nobody knew they were together.

It was the third night that Christopher and Kiara were back together that Christopher asked,

"Remember that day when we first met?"

"Uh huh," said Kiara.

"What was with the fight of that lion pride?"

"Oh. They're the Outlanders. They're the only lions that supported King Scar."

Christopher never knew his dad's name.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"I heard he was a tyrant that he ruined the Pride Lands," Kiara explained. "He even killed my grandpa."

"Jeez." Chris hung his head in shock.

Never in his life has Christopher ever heard of a lion like that. He knew his dad wouldn't kill anyone, only prey.

"He sounds like a nutcase to me."

"He's supposed to be dead by now. I don't think I would want to face anyone like him."

Kiara and Christopher were quiet for a while until Christopher said, "My dad always told me that there is evil and good in everybody."

"Huh?" Kiara thought.

"I remember him telling me that animals may have evil thoughts and act harshly but deep down they do have a heart. Nobody is born pure evil or pure good. They see it through their own faults and actions or were raised into it. If you think about it, animals are animals. It's nature."

"I've never heard that before."

"It makes sense to me."

"Me to."

Christopher grinned to her that she smiled back. The two lions nuzzled that later they went back to their parents.

Christopher was back with his dad in the morning that Scar told Christopher to remain at the tree. Chris obeyed him. Scar was out in the Pride Lands again that he had to glance back at

Pride Rock.

Of all those years before that he dreamed of becoming a popular king like his brother, Scar knew that all he wanted was true respect. He lived here his whole life with Mufasa and his parents that it was always a thriving landscape of the savannah. But it was truly odd that during his reign, there was a heavy drought. Why did that happen? All he did was tell the lionesses to hunt for him and the hyenas. He didn't do anything to cause the drought. Now it was again a thriving savannah. Maybe there was something wrong with the weather at the time? Who knows? But it felt good that he was back here.

After having to fight Simba, meeting Layla, and rescuing her son, Scar spent the rest of his life in the jungle. During the days while he cared for Christopher were happy and relieving. But now he was back home.

Scar continued to walk around that he searched for prey, that in the meantime he didn't want anyone to see Christopher; but a thought just occurred to him.

Should he meet Simba again? Of course Simba would be furious to meet him knowing what he did in the first place. Simba had a right to have a grudge against him but that was the past. Maybe sometime, Christopher will be able to roam around and meet his father's relatives.

Truly, Scar knew that Christopher wasn't his son but he considered him as one. Yet he did choose Kovu before, Scar instead decided to put that in the past. Kovu was Zira's child and not his. He didn't exactly love Zira at the time, but he did know that she was crazy over him; being a fanatic. Why would Scar ever choose to be with an obsessive fanatic with her three kids? She'll be a terrible influence on her children. No. Now Scar only wanted freedom and peace. It felt like a blessing when he met Layla and heard about Christopher. Christopher is now his kid. Not Kovu.

He was extremely blind before with anger and revenge but at least Rafiki opened a door for him. Scar was finally home and had a child. If he would meet either Simba or Zira again, Scar would love to have a talk with them. He's done with Zira but he wants to start again with Simba. But will he forgive him for what he did? What will he say to him? Simba did want him back in the prison cave but they could start over again.

There was a swooshing sound from above that Scar looked. There was a blue hornbill who he knew. Now was the time but he must be careful.

"Zazu," Scar called out. The bird, Zazu, looked down and saw the last lion he was expecting, gasping in horror.

Scar was afraid that Zazu would run off and head back to Simba but instead the bird flew down and faced him.

"You're alive?" Zazu asked. Scar nodded. "But…how?"

"There are ways Zazu," Scar grinned. Zazu only looked to him in shock. "Tell me though, how is my dear nephew?"

"Oh, well, he's doing great! Better than you!" Zazu snapped back to Scar on that last statement. But Scar only chuckled with a reply,

"He could and may top me. I know already."

"And how do you know?"

"Heard of the phrase, 'You can change'?"

"Not exactly."

"Piece it together Zazu. I may have died that day but a new life has reborn inside me. Evil leaves and good returns." Zazu looked to him suspiciously.

"You sound different Scar," he replied after a few moments of silence.

"I am different," Scar nodded. Zazu grinned weakly but it seemed that Scar could read his thoughts.

"I know it seems as a shock but during the days I have changed. I've been traveling Zazu. But don't mention any of this to Simba. He's not ready to hear it."

"Why would you not want me to report to him that you've returned? And how would you know when he's ready?"

"I've noticed my previous followers. He's been battling them, hasn't he?"

"Yes."

"The time will come when he and I will have to meet face-to-face. I'll know when."

"You almost sound like your brother and father."

"Surprising, isn't it?" Zazu had to agree with him. "But right now I must hunt. Just don't tell Simba anything about us."

It felt to Zazu that he had to keep his word to Scar. He truly seemed altered but Zazu liked it. It was also easier for him to talk to Scar that he didn't have to retort back to him.

"You have my word Scar," the hornbill replied.

"Thank you," said Scar. After saying their good-byes, Scar walked away.

There was a wave of relief that Scar felt while he sulked into the long grass. It's been a long time since he's talked to anyone familiar and it was Zazu. But when would it be the day when he would face Simba? Right now he has to focus on the hunt.

Christopher woke to find his dad carrying the body of a wildebeest. He yawned while he stretched his legs when Scar dropped the carcass for him and Chris to eat.

It was because of a thought that came to him that Scar asked, "Is something wrong Christopher?"

Chris was eating part of a leg that he replied after a swallow, "No. Why you ask?"

"Since we've came here, you've been sleeping during the morning. What's going on?"

"Nothing! I've just been tired that's all." He took a bite of the leg.

But still Scar wanted a clear answer that he asked again.

"It's nothing Dad," Christopher replied. "Really."

Scar gave him a stern look.

"It must be because that I'm not used to living here that I've gotten the goosebumps."

That was a good statement for Christopher to lie that Scar continued to eat.

Never in his life has Zazu had to choose sides. He was extremely faithful to the king through and through but after talking with Scar, he noticed a problem. Who was he going to trust? He will be Simba's majordomo, of course, but now he has this feeling that he could tell everything to Scar also. He certainly seemed like a changed lion. Should he also put faith in Scar and deliver news to him? Zazu had no idea that Scar wanted to hear that.

It was a roar that sounded in the savannah that Zazu had to rush back to Pride Rock. He saw Simba by the peak.

"Yes sire?" he asked.

"I have a job for you tonight Zazu," the king told him. "I want you to follow Kiara. Lately she's been disappearing at night and has been sleeping in during the morning."

"Of course."

Zazu was already in his tree that night sleeping but he heard a twig snap that woke him up. He instantly remembered Simba's orders. Looking down to the grass, there was Kiara. It seemed that she was heading to the waterhole. Zazu followed her but he stayed in the trees, not flying too close for her to notice. There at the waterhole was a handsome young lion.

"Kiara," said the lion softly.

"Christopher," Kiara whispered. They both nuzzled.

 _Who was this Christopher?_ Zazu thought. He watched the two walk alongside and chase the other playfully.

It was after when Kiara pinned Christopher to the ground while they laughed that later Christopher asked,

"What do you think we start our pride?"

 _They're in love!_ It sure shocked Zazu to learn that the princess has a lover.

"We'll run away together and start our lives."

"But how will we be able to tell everyone?" Kiara reprimanded. "My mom and dad don't know anything about this. Have you told your dad?"

Christopher nearly forgot about that. He was too busy making Kiara happy that he wanted to be with her forever but she did bring up a good point.

"No, I haven't," he admitted. What should they do?

"I think we should tell them," said his girlfriend. "Maybe tomorrow."

It took a while for Chris to think that he replied, "Tomorrow it is."

What will he do now? Zazu had to think hard. What should he do? He knows he'll have to tell this to Simba and report back but it seemed that the two already had it planned out. Truly he did care for Kiara that everybody in the pride wanted her to be happy but this Christopher was a mystery to Zazu. He must find out who he is.

Zazu was brought back to his senses when Kiara asked her boyfriend, "Where are you staying by the way?"

"It's the big acacia tree from the west of here," Chris explained. "But the thing is, my dad seemed kind of paranoid once we got here. I don't ask him much questions but he's still a good guy."

"I would like to meet him."

"You'll see him tomorrow, at noon."

Zazu already had answers that he flew away from the couple while many thoughts burned his brain.

His first thought was to tell Simba everything but then he remembered the oath he thought for Scar, but Scar probably never knew about Kiara. But he has to know about this Christopher.

While he flew, Zazu was about to head back to Pride Rock and inform Simba but instead he saw from the corner of his eye was the lion Christopher. Kiara was underneath him. They're both heading back home.

Though he was going back to Pride Rock, Zazu instead followed the tan lion. He came to a large acacia tree with the leaves looping down to the ground but under the leaves Zazu saw another lion. It was hard to first recognize him but when Zazu flew closer after Christopher laid down next to the dark lion and fell asleep, he found out who it was.

Holding a gasp, Zazu backed away in shock. How could this be? Scar? With a child? This Christopher is his son?

 _It can't be! Kiara is in love with Scar's child?_ He must've adopted this lion for they bore no resemblance.

What should he tell Simba? True he did find out that Scar is still alive when everyone thought he was dead for good but after his previous encounter with him, it was like talking to an old friend of his. Zazu's mind was now burning with confusion. What is he going to do? Should he tell Simba? Keep the secret for the kids? Should he tell Simba or should he report this to Scar instead? Zazu has never chosen sides against animals he liked.

But now he felt that he should keep an eye on the kids, Kiara and Christopher. They did talk about telling their parents; maybe Zazu should remain quiet for them. He could probably tell Simba that Kiara has been out only for a drink. These two lions were in love. He'll have to tell him that in the morning.

Zazu flew into the sky and went back to his own nest. Things will have to wait for the morning. Maybe something sensible would happen tomorrow.


	8. One Day More

8) One Day More

It was the morning that Scar woke up while Simba was looking out to the savannah after his walk for a drink. Zazu also woke from his own slumber that he had it all sorted out. He'll first talk to Simba and later find Kiara before she meets up with Christopher again. So he flew straight to Pride Rock where he found Simba at the peak.

Christopher knew that he had to wake up and talk to his dad but he still felt tired. Today was the day he'll finally tell him about he and Kiara. Kiara also tried to wake up but like Chris, it was hard for her to wake. They were both tired but they did have to wake up.

Kiara was the first to wake up that outside she saw her dad talking to Zazu.

"Daddy?" she said. "I- -"

"Is it true Kiara?" Simba asked her, before Kiara could say another. "You've been sneaking out at night?"

"I…I…"

It was a shock for Kiara to know that her dad found out about her and Christopher already. How much did he know?

"Have you snuck outside for a drink?"

A wave of relief overtook Kiara that she accepted the recovery.

"Yes, I have." Simba chuckled and nuzzled her.

Christopher also woke up that he started to talk to Scar.

"Are we going to live here forever Dad?" he asked him.

"Well it depends," Scar told him. "Until things are safe enough I'll take you further into the savannah."

"How safe would it be?"

Scar was about to say, "No one will find me" but he can't say that to Christopher. So instead he replied,

"The day will come."

Scar was still unsure whether they would stay here or not. He did want to sort things out with Simba but he was worried by the minute how his nephew would take it or if he finds him. Scar was afraid and nervous at the same time. Now he's considering of going back to the jungle. He had no idea that Chris wanted to live here and stay.

"When is that day?" Christopher probed. Scar didn't say anything. "Can it be today?"

"Why the rush Chris?"

"It's just that, I like it here."

"Don't you miss Jengo?"

"I've been seeing him around here."

That was a true statement because Chris has found Jengo in a tree while he was with Kiara one night. But right now he has to keep up the conversation about his opportunity.

"I think this place beats the jungle." Scar chuckled.

Kiara and Simba were still at the peak when she asked, "What are you doing today Daddy?"

"I have my job as king Kiara," Simba reminded her. "The same will be for you for the future queen and your betrothed."

"Betrothed?"

"Yes, there is Zuri."

Kiara has met Zuri but she never liked him. He seemed like a proud lion who always boasted about his pride and father. That was all he would talk about. He would even comment about his appearance, claiming he's handsome than any other lion. Christopher was nothing like that. Chris was more appreciative towards her.

"I don't know about him dad," she replied. "He's not that nice."

"But you two are betrothed," Simba explained. "It's tradition."

"I don't want to be with him Dad! I'd rather - -"

Zazu flew to them to stop Kiara to mention Christopher.

"Excuse me sire," he interrupted. "There's a problem with the hippos down at the river."

"We'll talk later Kiara," Simba told his daughter. "I must go."

Zazu took the opportunity to talk to Kiara.

"You better watch yourself Kiara!" he scolded her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I know what's going on and you don't have to hide it from me. I know about you and Christopher."

Kiara looked to him in horror.

"Your father told me to watch you and I did last night. This is only between you and I so we'll work together but you must be careful!"

"But…we…we're in love."

"Ha! I saw! We'll both tell your father but first I must find someone. This will be between the three of us."

"I want my dad to know."

"He will. Things take time princess. Wait here and I'll return with Christopher."

Kiara instead wanted to go out and find her dad but after hearing everything from Zazu she instead obeyed.

Zazu flew away from Pride Rock and headed for the west. His plan was working out that he will talk to Scar and Christopher to come to Pride Rock. The kids would be together. He was close to the large tree when until further down he saw a gopher that was calling for him. Being the messenger, Zazu had no alternative and listen to the gopher.

In the meantime, Simba had to solve a problem with the territorial hippos while Kiara waited on Pride Rock while Christopher tried to solve a solution to keep his dad to stay in the savannah and bring up the subject of him and Kiara.

Two odd friends Timon and Pumbaa were out hunting for grubs that they came close to an acacia tree. They were hunting down a beetle.

"Get back here!" Timon yelled.

He was getting close to the bug but Pumbaa pulled him away and reached out. Instead Timon pulled him away and rushed to the bug. They were near the tree that a big paw squashed the beetle.

"HEY!" Timon and Pumbaa whined. "You killed our dinner!"

"You eat bugs?" asked the lion.

"Yeah!" Pumbaa yelled.

"That was ours!" yelled Timon.

"Sorry. I thought it was just a bug. Oh well, its dead now."

Timon and Pumbaa pouted.

"Hey, there are many more bugs around here," said the tanned lion. "Go hunt them down."

"Who are you by the way?" Pumbaa asked.

"I'm Christopher. My dad just went hunting. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Pumbaa. This is by bestest best friend Timon." Timon was still pouting about the beetle.

"Hi," Timon shrugged.

"Ah, come on dude, it's just a bug!" Chris reminded him. "There must be dozens of bugs around here!"

"He is right Timon," Pumbaa told his friend. "We can still search."

"Don't think this will make me change my mind about you!" Timon snapped to Christopher. Chris only snickered.

"Ah, Hakuna Matata," said Pumbaa.

"What?" Christopher thought.

"Hakuna Matata," said Timon.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"It means no worries!"

"And it's our motto!" Pumbaa told Chris. Again Christopher chuckled.

There was a rustle in the brush that made Timon and Pumbaa look behind. There was their enemy dragging the carcass of a gazelle.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" they screamed.

Timon and Pumbaa ran off but Scar heard them scream,

"SIMBAAAAAAA!"

Now things were messed up for everybody.

Not only did Scar know that the meerkat and warthog would get Simba again on his tail, Zazu came late too fetch Christopher because the gopher brought him to the outlands that they overheard that the Outlanders were starting the battle on the next day. He had to rush to Simba at the river and tell him about the Outlanders. Simba rushed back to Pride Rock while Zazu followed him.

Scar and Christopher were fighting.

"Why does a meerkat and warthog scare you?!" Chris yelled.

"I don't have time to explain everything to you!" Scar retorted. "We have to leave."

"Just tell me Dad!"

"No! Let's go."

"We're not going back to the jungle are we?"

"We are."

"No. I'm not going back."

"You're coming with me!"

"But - -"

"NOW!"

Chris had no luck to win this fight that he had to go with him. He won't be able to see Kiara again if he goes back in the jungle. What will he be able to do now? How will he live knowing they'll never meet again?

Simba had all the lionesses assembled together that he was telling them about tomorrow's battle.

"The Outlanders are coming and we will fight them; everybody. All the Outlanders will be defeated."

"But Simba," said Nala. "The Outlanders don't stand a chance. We don't stand a chance. They won't stop until you're dead."

"Then we won't stop until they're dead."

Meanwhile the Outlanders were talking about the same thing.

"Why did we have to lose Mother?" Vitani cried. It was true, it was a few days ago their mother, Zira, died.

"She was ill Vitani," said her brother Kovu. "But we will continue her goal. The Pridelanders don't stand a chance."

"We'll avenge her and Scar!" Nuka roared. "Simba and his pride will die and we'll never stop! They're going to hear us sing and we'll hear them scream. They'll pay!"

"What's worth a little fun by the way," Vitani said bravely. "Let's give it a shot."

With Nuka the older, he led the pride with Kovu by his side. The two males roared along with their lionesses and sister.

"What are we going to do Zazu?" Kiara wondered.

She and Zazu were close to the peak of Pride Rock.

"Just relax Kiara," Zazu told her. "I'll solve this. I've meet Christopher's father and I'll go talk to them."

"You've met his dad?"

"Yes. For now you'll have to stay with your father. Why couldn't those two wastrels stay here?"

"Timon and Pumbaa?"

Kiara and Zazu looked over to the two where they were listening to Simba's speech but in fear.

It seemed to only one monkey that there was one day more for everybody to depart. Noticing the big fight, Rafiki could only put pity upon all these lions but he was hoping that two young lions would meet again and bring peace for an uncle and nephew. There was one day more.

Zazu waited until later that it was sundown when he found Scar and Christopher heading back into the jungle. They were close to the trees that Zazu rushed to them. Scar heard flapping wings that he looked up and saw Zazu.

"Zazu?" he wondered.

Zazu flew long and hard that he had to relax his wings and then said, "Are you sure you want to leave Scar?"

"Simba will find me. I saw the meerkat and warthog. They know him that he'll come back for me."

"But what about your son?" Scar gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Who are you?" Chris asked Zazu. "And what are you talking about? Dad, what's going on? Who's this Simba?"

Scar was dreading this moment but why did it have to be now? When he will be followed?

"What do you know about Christopher?" he demanded Zazu.

"I've seen him with Simba's daughter last night," Zazu told him.

Scar snapped back a look to Christopher. Chris looked to him with a sigh.

"Is this true Christopher!?" Scar yelled to him. "You've been with Simba's daughter?"

"Tell me the truth then I'll tell you!" Chris yelled back. "You've never told me anything about you! I want to know."

"You don't understand."

"Give me the truth!"

"You can't stand the truth."

"Then I'll tell you. I love Kiara! We met a few nights ago, since we came here." Scar scowled to him. "Don't take me away from her!"

"She'll be in battle," Zazu butted in. "Simba and his pride won't be following you Scar. The Outlanders are coming and will fight. Your followers."

"They're not my followers!" Scar snapped to Zazu.

"Tell me the truth Dad!" Chris probed him.

Scar started to pace while he thought.

How could this happen now? Out of any times. The meerkat and warthog saw him and were going to fetch Simba on him but now Simba and his pride will be battling his old followers. And now he found out his son has been lying to him the whole time and was falling for Simba's daughter. Simba will kill him if they stay and that was all Scar was worried about now.

But he knew there would be a day that he would have to tell Christopher about everything about him. With him yelling back, Scar could bear to tell him but he wanted answers, he's always needed them; Scar knew that.

"Tell me Dad," Chris hoped.

Scar first closed his eyes and faced Christopher in shame. He started explaining.

"Remember when I told you I was a king Christopher?"

Chris nodded.

"I wasn't the best. I was a tyrannical king."

Because he couldn't bear to look Christopher in the eye Scar turned around and continued.

"I killed my brother years ago since he was the king and then I blamed my nephew. King Simba is my nephew."

Chris was looking at him in horror.

"I fought for my kingdom at the time but he defeated me. I was a murderer and a tyrant. Nobody loved me. And during the years, before I found you and your mother Christopher, I ran from everybody. The hyenas that worked for me also turned on me; I didn't have any support from anyone. I had nothing. I did have followers before during my reign, all of them were loyal to me." Because he couldn't say anymore, Scar didn't say another word and hung his head.

Christopher couldn't believe what he heard from his dad. Everything Kiara told him about the dreaded King Scar, it turns out that was his father! His father was the tyrannical king Kiara told him!

"I can't believe you," he whispered. "How could you? You're that king!"

This was a strange sight for Zazu to see. Never in his life has he seen Scar talking about his past sorrowfully or a son realizing what his dad was. He didn't know who he should feel sympathy for but he was choosing Christopher.

"I'm going to Kiara," Chris stated to Scar. "And you stay away from me. Don't talk to me anymore! I don't want to see you again!"

Leaving Scar behind, Christopher went to Zazu and asked,

"Can you bring me to Kiara?"

"Sure. She'll be thrilled to see you."

Zazu and Christopher left Scar behind at the trees. Chris didn't even look back to him while Scar laid down feeling terrible. There was one day more.

They were at Pride Rock that Zazu led Christopher immediately to Kiara while he went to Simba.

"King Simba," Zazu said to Simba. "There's someone you must know."

Christopher though was distracted.

"You came," Kiara said smoothly.

"Of course I did," Chris grinned. "I said I would." The two nuzzled.

Simba came down from the peak that he saw his daughter with a lion he never met.

"Are you Christopher?" he asked the lion.

Kiara and Christopher jumped and they both saw the king.

"Uh, yeah I am," said Chris.

"How did you meet my daughter?"

"When I first came here."

He decided to make up a story that didn't have to involve him and Scar. Now that he knew what his name was.

"I lived in the jungle when I was a cub and I came here for a visit. Kiara and I have been seeing each other every night."

Since Simba was looking at him doubtfully Christopher continued.

"I've never meant any harm to your daughter sir. She and I are in love. I also helped her with her hunting by the way. I was hunting one time myself that I've noticed she's improved."

Queen Nala also came by since she heard Christopher. Both she and Simba were intrigued by the news.

"Kiara's very smart. I love your daughter."

Kiara was both worried but happy at the same time. It felt like heaven hearing Chris admitting his love for her but it did feel odd that he was talking to her dad like a mouse talking to another mouse.

Simba hasn't ever heard anyone say that about Kiara before and he felt his heart lighten. Zuri was not the one for her, it was Christopher. They're meant for each other.

"Kiara," he announced. "I was wrong. Zuri is no longer your betrothed. It may be Christopher."

Exited Kiara rushed to Simba and rubbed under his mane.

"By the way," said Simba, once Kiara was back next to Christopher. "I could use an extra paw. For you see Christopher, there are Outlanders who were followers of a tyrannical king. We're going to fight them tomorrow since they'll invade us."

"I'll fight alongside sir," Christopher replied instantly.

He would never associate with Scar anymore but he also added,

"I've heard what he's done."

"Everybody will fight and the Outlanders will be defeated."

Since was curious what Simba thought of him, Chris asked, "Where is this previous king anyway?"

"I don't know. He must be dead someone but we can't think about him now. We must prepare for tomorrow." And so they did.

Everybody was ready for the big day for the battle but not one lion that was lying down in misery.

He didn't know where to go or what to do. All he could do was lie down and do nothing. Now he was completely lonesome that Scar couldn't stop thinking about everything he admitted to Christopher. He can still hear the anger in Chris's voice.

 _"And you stay away from me. Don't talk to me anymore! I don't want to see you again!"_

After all the hard work Scar tried to change himself had a bad consequence. There weren't any chances for him now that Chris ran off heading to Kiara. He truly felt lonely now that the only child he accepted left him. But would he see Christopher again? Scar promised Layla that he would care for him. At least Layla did know who he was and yet they fell in love. Those were the best days in his life.

Scar still had that dream that he and Layla were well-known lions who everybody liked and respected and in the meantime there would be Christopher as a cub playing around with Simba's children. But that dream was lost now.

Not only was he hurt when Chris left, Scar then worried that Simba would for sure come looking for him if Chris told him who raised him as a cub. Scar would be back in the prison cave. He would be in there either for the rest of his life or until execution. Scar knew that Simba wouldn't stop. There's nothing he can do now. All hope was lost for Scar and he felt it. What was his purpose? Why is he still alive?

The grass around him shuffled by the wind and there were voices,

"Taka."

"Scar."

Scar opened his eyes and looked up.

Right there, in front of him, were two lions and a lioness he knew. Not by sight or by hearing, by heart.

"Mufasa! Father. Mother? What…what are you…are you…?"

"I always knew you had a heart Taka," said the mother, speaking in a cool voice. "You do."

His brother was only looking to him with a grin while his mother also grinned to him. His father instead was scolding him. All Scar could do was stare at his family.

They were right here! His mother with her russet brown fur and calm amber eyes; His father in the bright yellow fur, raven black mane, piercing green eyes; his golden yellow furred brother with the scarlet mane and similar amber eyes. They were right here! Ahadi and Uru died years ago but Scar knew that he himself murdered Mufasa in cold blood. But he greatly regrets it now.

"What…what are you doing here?" Scar choked.

"I still can't believe you stole the throne," Ahadi growled, in his low yet husky voice. "My own son."

Again Scar felt a wave of regrets overcome him that he cried, "I know."

"But will you prove yourself for the kingdom if you wish to make a change?"

That was Scar's goal in the first place while he was on the run.

"Return to Pride Rock," his brother stated in that deep majestic voice. "Our family awaits your return."

It was incredible for Scar to see his family, though he can see through them, but it was their speeches which greatly impressed him.

"Take your place in the Circle of Life," Uru included. "Your nephew is waiting for you."

"But he'll kill me if I return!" Scar cried. "He's nothing I expected."

"My son is the king but he will forgive," Mufasa explained.

"The Kings and we will be looking down to you Taka," Ahadi told him. "If you will remain with Simba and the pride."

"You've adopted an orphan, Taka," said Uru. "Go to him. He needs a father."

"Simba needs an uncle," stated Mufasa. "Remember."

The three were starting to fade away while Scar kept his eyes on them but he didn't want to them to leave.

"Stay with me!" he begged.

"We'll always be with you," Uru smiled.

"Please."

"Remember," Mufasa cried out.

"Understand," Ahadi also said.

It after a blink of the eye that the ghosts disappeared. Scar was left alone on the tall grass but there was a slight wind.

Being with his family felt like a blessing to Scar that he sat there contemplating their words. Hearing his father mention about his reformation not only gave Scar warm chills it was his decision for him to do it for the pride. Scar never thought of that before but now it came as a good point. Scar only wanted to change because he wanted a better life than not to be loved forever. He wanted things better for himself. But should he do this for his pride? Not much of them liked him but it was worth a try for him to return and prove himself to them. That's what it seemed what his family wanted him to do.

Should Scar return? He is afraid for what Simba could do but Christopher was also there. He wouldn't know anyone better than Scar. Though Scar was mad that Christopher has been lying to him, it turned out that he was in love. Scar was in love before and he wouldn't have the heart to split the two apart, knowing how it would hurt.

Now it made sense. Scar's life is in the Pride Lands and with his pride. His entire life was with his family and he didn't need to be alone anymore or live in solemn. He'll return to the Pride Lands that he and Christopher can live alongside with Simba. Christopher can remain with Kiara. That wouldn't bother Scar at all. He'll no longer run away when he sees the meerkat and warthog again. He can put up with that. Simba and Scar would have to solve their problems together lion to lion. Right now he must sleep. There's one day more.


	9. Hear the Animals

9) Hear the Animals

It was in the morning that animals everywhere heard about the upcoming battle between the two lion prides.

The giraffes were closer to the trees, zebras fled everywhere, deer were storming around, rhinos backed away, and even birds of all kind flew away. Everybody knew about the fight. The lions from both Out Lands and Pride Lands were heading to their place on the border. The Outlanders were already in position when King Simba and his pride arrived. Nobody knew there was a lone dark lion in the shadows of a nearby acacia tree.

"You've destroyed us!" yelled the lion, Nuka. "Murderer!"

"I've killed no one!" yelled King Simba.

"Our mother is dead because of you!" yelled the other lion, Kovu. All the Outlanders were growling to Simba so Simba growled back to them.

"Everybody will have to pay for murder!" yelled the lioness, Vitani. "So let's have some fun."

"Go home!" Simba demanded.

"We are now," Nuka snarled. "NOW!"

It was war but fierce. Every lion and lioness was bitten, slashed, and hit. All of them were fighting ferociously. Simba, Queen Nala, Princess Kiara, Christopher, Sarabi, Sarafina, and more lionesses were fight all the Outlanders while Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani watched. So did the dark lion by the tree.

If he were back as his old self, Scar would've been happy for his followers but all he was concerned about was his family, hoping they'll win unscathed but it seemed pointless. The Outlanders were fighting mercilessly but the Pridelanders weren't giving up.

Simba was slashed on his arm, Nala was bitten on her back, Kiara was hit hard, Christopher was swiped on the face, Sarabi was bit on the neck, Sarafina was slashed on her paw; the Outlanders were slashed and bit more than one occasion. There was blood everywhere on the ground while the leaders laughed, entertained.

It looked like a massacre to Scar. He really wanted to go help his family but instead he held his ground, holding his breath, hoping they will make it. He's ready to live with them. They can't die.

"What do we do? What do we do?"

They were right next to him that Scar saw the same meerkat and warthog but with Zazu.

"When the going gets tough, the tough get going!" said the meerkat boldly. "That should be our motto!"

"I thought it was 'Hakuna Matata'."

"We could use another."

He had to stop them before the animals would run in the battle.

"Stay here," Scar told them while he held the meerkat away.

"Aaahhh!" the duo screamed.

"You've came Scar?" Zazu asked in shock.

"I couldn't just stay away and let them die, could I?" Scar pointed out a point.

"You're his Uncle Scar!" the warthog cried.

"Like I said, 'let's get going!' Run Pumbaa!"

"Stay here!"

Again Scar prevented the two from running. It was only Pumbaa who listened to him but Timon hid behind his warthog friend. Scar looked back to the fight.

Still the lions and lionesses fought but blood was starting to shine on the grass and dirt. Not only were the pride worsening with more scars, the Outlanders had it worse. Their faces were bloody and bruised but they weren't giving up so easily. With one mighty swipe, Simba was able to knock over three of the Outlanders while the older lionesses, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Nala knocked out two. Christopher and Kiara were still fighting.

Vitani was with her brothers on a boulder looking down that she jumped down and onto Simba but Simba was fast that he instantly swiped her away while Sarabi extended her claws and slashed Vitanti's throat. Another Outlander was dead but it made things worse.

Not only did Nuka and Kovu lose their sister, Kiara lost her fight. Christopher won his fight that he was able to kill the one lioness. He saw Kiara fall that he rushed to her.

"Kiara!" he cried.

Simba was distracted that he looked over to his daughter that he didn't see Nuka and Kovu pounce on him. Neither did his lionesses notice there were more Outlanders. The battle continued but Christopher stayed by Kiara's side.

"Kiara."

He felt claws stab his back that Chris turned around and easily swiped the lioness off. He stood on his hind legs and stood slashing the Outlander while he bared his teeth and roared.

More blood was showing on the ground that it turned out that the only ones left in the battle were Simba and Christopher. All the Outlanders were on the ground dead but Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala, and the other lionesses were out cold. Scar was appalled by the fight.

Never in his life has he ever realized how desperate his old followers were nor did he expect his family to die. How can he go on with them dead? What else was he supposed to do? Will they wake? Simba and Christopher were still standing.

The two lions roared loud to the other two.

"COME ON DOWN AND FIGHT!" Christopher roared.

With a laugh, Nuka replied, "Mother would've loved this."

"Scar would've," Kovu added.

With an evil grin, the brothers pounced on Simba and Christopher. Kovu reached for Chris's throat but Christopher easily swiped him off while Nuka also reached for Simba's throat but he was instead slashed on his face.

Scar, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu held their breaths while they watched the four lions fight, they could only watch in horror. Scar could feel his heart pulsating in his throat while he watched his nephew and son battle Zira's children and the one he, Scar himself, has chosen to be king. They were doing this for him. Scar knew it. _How could he do this_?

Christopher held a good fight against Kovu that he continuously slashed Kovu on the face giving him many scars and also on his arms but Kovu was able to withstand it and slashed Chris back. He also swiped him hard on the face that Chris fell to the ground while Kovu was about to jump on him. But Christopher was ready that he bared his claws and teeth that he slashed Kovu onto the stomach and was ready to bite down on his neck.

Nuka was giving Simba many swipes on the face and he was able to bite hard on Simba's back but Simba was able to fling him off. Nuka went flying on the ground but he got up fast enough before Simba could reach over and grab him by the neck.

Both Simba and Christopher were under their attacker with them strangled in Nuka's and Kovu's mouth. But when Chris fell on the ground, giving Scar a heart attack, he managed to get Kovu off and he then looked over to Simba and Nuka. Before Kovu could get to Christopher, Chris instead lunged to Nuka and pushed him off Simba. Simba fell to the ground, not moving. Scar kept his eyes open, he didn't dare to blink.

Chris looked back to Nuka and Kovu who were standing next to each other.

"Who are you by the way?" Nuka thought.

"That's none of your business," Chris snapped back. "But I know who you are." Kovu grinned evilly.

Christopher was glaring at the two furiously. These lions were his "father's" followers. The father who lied to him while he grew, who Chris believed was a good lion. It turns out he never was. These two idiots here were his henchmen carrying out his evil deeds. Now he truly knows Scar. Scar is no longer his father and he even heard that one of them was Scar's chosen heir. Scar had a previous child before him! Believing it to be Kovu, the lion he fought, Chris went for him.

Again Scar felt his heart pumping in his throat while he watched the lions fight. Timon and Pumbaa fainted while Zazu went to fly up to the tree and hide; he couldn't bear to watch.

Scar could feel cold sweats falling down his forehead while Christopher stood and clawed again on Kovu with his sharp claws but meanwhile Nuka went for Christopher's throat while Kovu backed away. Nuka held Christopher down his strength that the young lion fell to the ground. Scar felt something flare inside his brain that triggered him and he ran in a flash.

Kovu and Nuka thought they won the fight with all the Pridelanders dead though they did lose some of their own in the battle but they were still around. But Nuka was not expecting a lion jump on him and bite down onto his throat.

"Nuka!" Kovu yelled.

The brothers didn't know who they were fighting but this lion held tightly onto Nuka's throat while he kicked out his hind legs and jabbed Kovu on the stomach. The lion kept a strong grip on Nuka's black mane that he bit hard onto Nuka's throat feeling his bones that he twisted the neck. Nuka fell to the ground dead.

Kovu was able to get up that it was then he realized who attacked him and his brother.

"You!"

It was Scar.

"You're alive!"

"You're no longer king!" Scar snarled.

"But you chose me! We were doing it for you!"

Scar could only growl back to Kovu realizing all the hurt he caused on his family and pride, talking to the wrong crowd before, trusting Zira who he thought was loyal enough, believing Kovu would make a good heir for his tyranny.

"You're no longer _mine_!" Scar growled.

Scar ignored a slight wind that Kovu, full of anger, pounced on him. Scar was ready though. He was able to push Kovu down and slashed him on the face, greatly injuring Kovu; blood was on his paw.

"You chose me," Kovu snarled. "My mother died serving you."

Because he couldn't take it Scar slashed Kovu again and then reached for his throat. Kovu was already batted up that he couldn't see very well but he did feel this throat twist. That was the end of it.

Every animal in the entire savannah heard a mighty lion roar that alarmed everybody, realizing that someone has won the battle but nobody knew who it was.

After giving out his loud bellowing roar, Scar again felt a rush of wind. Realizing that the clouds opened a beam of sunlight, Scar looked up. He saw his brother smiling down to him.

It was at that moment that Scar knew what he had to do. He was the true hero of his pride. He was no longer the mighty tyrant everybody feared. Now he was the savior. It was him and him only. Scar proved that evil and good exist inside but can still reconcile and he knew it. He could hear birds chirping and elephants trumpeting from behind. But just then he remembered the pride when he looked to his back. Knowing what to do, Scar rushed to a baobab tree.


	10. Answered Questions

10) Answered Questions

 _ **S**_ imba woke up to find himself back at Pride Rock with the other lionesses and Christopher. They were all waking up. But the first thing he thought of was his family. Though his legs felt like lead, Simba was able to stand up and rush to Nala.

All of them felt weak but they were able to stand. Kiara and Christopher nuzzled once they were facing each other such as Simba did with Nala and his mother.

"Kiara."

Kiara looked that she saw her father coming to her. They instantly nuzzled. Nala also came to Kiara and Christopher that she also nuzzled her mother. Simba and Christopher only nodded to the other.

"Simba! You're awake!"

It was Timon who made the yell. He and Pumbaa were running up to him.

"How are you Simba?" Pumbaa asked instantly.

"I'm fine now," Simba replied. "But what happened? I thought we lost?"

"That's what I thought to," Christopher inducted.

"What do you remember?"

"That lion with the black mane was attacking you so I rushed to your help. I don't know what then."

"But how did we come here to Pride Rock?" Nala thought.

After a thought, Simba asked his friends, "Timon, Pumbaa, did you see anyone defeat the Outlanders?"

"No we haven't," Pumbaa replied.

"I thought you guys were watching."

"I think we blacked out," Timon stated.

"Where's Zazu?"

Zazu flew to Simba instantly but he too told Simba nobody came to fight. But Simba still wanted answers.

"Christopher, Nala," he said to them. "Stay here and watch the pride."

"Where are you going?" Nala queried him.

"Search for answers." The pride watched Simba climb down Pride Rock and onto the savannah grass.

Simba ran to the border from the north that he saw all the bodies of the outlanders lying dead but they were already being devoured by the vultures. Simba walked passed them allowing the poachers eat their meat. He easily found the bodies of Nuka and Kovu, taking notice of their broken necks. Who killed them? Simba knew he didn't. Who did?

The vultures still ate that they didn't notice the lion king walk away and they ignored the sound of a monkey cackle.

Rafiki easily led Simba away from the rotting carcasses of the Outlanders and back in the savannah.

"Rafiki wait!" Simba cried out, while Rafiki swung from tree to tree.

"The answer shall be revealed if you follow!" Rafiki yelled.

Simba had to run to follow Rafiki. It was still a question on how fast Rafiki was in the trees, considering his age. Nobody knew for how long Rafiki stayed in the savannah nor did they know his age. He always looked the same to every animal, since he was the only animal in the kingdom who could be counted upon whenever there are grave questions.

"Did you see anyone at the battle?" Simba asked, once Rafiki stopped and jumped to the ground.

Rafiki cackled so loud that nearby baboons screamed and rushed away.

"Have you ever wondered what makes the sky blue?" he asked cryptically, looking up to the sky. "So many questions that it's hard to solve."

"Have you seen anyone?" Simba asked again.

Rafiki looked back to Simba that he said, "Every animal in the kingdom knew about the battle of the lions. Every lion was there." Simba had to nod. "Every single one."

Simba was still burning with the question that he thought he wasn't going to get a clear answer from Rafiki, he turned around and started to walk away but instead Rafiki pulled his tail.

"What?" Simba roared back.

"Do you want answers?" Rafiki taunted him.

"Then tell me, who defeated the Outlanders?"

"In order to know, you'll find the savior inside."

"Inside?"

"Yes. Inside the other, if you look deep into the family."

Rafiki was always the kind who would get anyone thinking hard, it affected everybody. Simba was thinking himself now but he was confused. Who was he going to look? Well, Christopher was new to the pride that Simba accepted him, for he deemed himself worthy enough to care and protect Kiara; he even helped Simba in the fight. There is no reason for Simba to doubt Christopher. Who else was there during the battle? During his walk back to the pride, there was someone Simba was not expecting.

Nala and Christopher were with the lionesses that they were heading to the waterhole for a drink but it wasn't only Simba they were back with, there was another lion there that was drinking from the waterhole.

True, everybody was curious to know who defeated the lions but also they wanted to know how they made it alive and back on Pride Rock. Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu didn't see anyone else at the battle scene, but when they saw this lion, their memories were back.

"We saw him!" yelled Pumbaa.

"Simba, we saw him earlier!" Timon also yelled.

"It's true sire!" Zazu agreed. "He was at the battle!"

The lion at the waterhole wasn't at all stunned by the yells that instead he bravely looked up to the pride and faced them with his lucid green eyes. He didn't move a muscle when Simba and Christopher rushed to him with a mighty roar.

"What are you doing here?" Christopher demanded.

"Why are you here?" Simba also ordered. The lionesses were looking at him horrified.

Scar had no thought of running away. He was done with that. Now was the time for him

to face his family. They were staring him down though menacingly. The two had a right to be angry at him, he knew that, but they didn't know who saved them.

"How was the fight?" he teased.

"They were fighting for you!" Chris yelled. "For you!"

Scar scoffed.

"Simba told me that one of them was your chosen heir!"

"That part was true, before," Scar admitted.

"Then what was I?"

"My son." Chris growled.

Realizing what they meant, Simba scowled, "You raised Christopher?" That not only shocked Simba but also Kiara, Sarabi, and Sarafina.

Never in their life have Sarabi and Sarafina ever known Scar to adopt a cub and have the child grown into a righteous fighter. Kiara wanted to meet Chris's father in the beginning but she never knew it would be the tyrannical Scar. This only angered Simba further because he was starting to trust Christopher but now Scar showed up again. Things were changing too fast for him that he it took him a while to solve this.

"Take me if you wish Simba," Scar said boldly, as if he knew what Simba was thinking. "I know I was a fool before but once you know the truth, you'll understand why I ran."

Scar sat up and went to the lionesses though Simba and Christopher kept their angry eyes on him.

Scar first went to Sarafina and said to her, "Sarafina, if you've been in my paws, you'll understand how I felt when we first played together as cubs."

He went to Kiara. "Kiara, I know you're surprised to know I raised Christopher but he has suffered as I have as a cub, yet he grew with a father."

He went to Sarabi. "Sarabi, you and I may have been meant for each other but I understand why you'll go for Mufasa."

He went to Nala. "Nala, you're a good queen for my nephew."

Then Scar turned around and faced his child.

"I loved your mother Christopher and I promised her to care for you. You were the only hope I had at the time."

Without another word, Scar walked away feeling relieved but he took a glance back. The lionesses were still staring at him but Simba and Christopher were still glaring at him.

"You're a betrayer," Simba retorted, furiously. "Destroyed the kingdom, mistreated the pride, and killed by father. You don't deserve to live."

Christopher wanted to swipe Simba for saying that but he held his ground.

"Heh, heh, I don't Simba?" Scar chuckled. "Then tell me, who saved you at the battlefield?" Simba could not answer that question.

Scar knew he wasn't having any luck trying to gain Simba's trust since he saw it but he didn't want to tell them who was truly the rescuer. He thought he could probably wait on that but he did want to be with Christopher again. He tried again with Simba.

"Tell me Simba, who was it that he was related to your father? Would you think Mufasa would want you to kill the uncle or put him behind bars?"

Simba was about to pounce on Scar but once his uncle mentioned the relations, something hit him inside. Scar was his uncle after all, his dad's brother.

"Run," he said to him. "Run away Scar and never return."

Remembering before when Simba said this to him, mimicking Scar himself, Scar instead took up on that offer.

"I'll be going then," Scar said calmly. Taking a look back, Scar walked away to the eastern border.

It was still a shock for the pride to encounter Scar but after their brief drink at the waterhole they returned back to Pride Rock. Now Simba was unsure about Christopher. He was with Scar before.

"Christopher," he called him. "Tell me, did my uncle ever tell you anything about his past?"

Chris was dreading this once they came back to Pride Rock after their drink. Simba might not accept him worthy for Kiara realizing that he lived with Scar.

"He didn't tell me anything," Chris told Simba truthfully. "Nothing at all. I never knew who he was before. I just thought he was a good guy that I could trust him."

"You can never trust anyone who ruined somebody's life."

"But please understand," Chris begged. "I never knew! I didn't know anything about you until he and I came here. He didn't tell me anything!"

"So he kept you in the shadows?!"

"No! We lived in the jungle alone. I never knew his background! Scar never told me! I didn't know anything between you and him! All I heard was that you're the king and he was before. I didn't know anything. I'm telling you the truth Simba!"

Though Simba was angry that he actually let a child of Scar's in his pride, he still had confidence in him.

"I remember him telling me that lions are the king of the beasts," Chris added. "Every lion is a king, due to their instincts." Simba snapped back a look to him.

That's what Kiara was attracted to in Christopher, he seemed wise and pondered about life that she curious about life out of the Pride Lands but she still couldn't believe who was his father.

But now it came clear to Sarabi that Scar seemed like a doting father for Christopher. She remembered when Uru would mention anything like that to them when they were cubs. But she never knew Scar would say the exact thing to another. It was obvious. Scar was a changed lion. Sarabi mostly knew Scar to be a selfish lion when it came to the pride's conditions but now after his speech to her and the others, he was not his usual self. Something must've happened before that made him to convert and make a change in his life.

"I'm sorry I fell in love with your daughter," said Chris shocking everybody.

Kiara rushed to him before he could walk away.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Things aren't going to work out Kiara," he replied to her. But Kiara wanted them to.

"Please don't leave me Christopher."

"It's the only way to solve this."

Kiara nearly cried while Christopher walked away but instead,

"You don't have to leave Christopher."

Chris looked back up realizing it was Simba who said that.

"You and Kiara belong together and you'll make a good king after me," he stated.

"Are you sure?" Chris said back. "After whom my dad was?"

"We'll be able to live with it but you don't have to leave. Stay here with us and we don't have to worry about him. He'll be gone by now."


	11. A Dying Revelation

11) A Dying Revelation

 _ **I**_ t was later that there was going to be a coronation that animals everywhere came to Pride Rock and watch, including Scar. He was by the trees looking up to his nephew and niece-in-law roaring that also next to them were his great-niece and adopted son. They two were roaring.

If Scar was his old self, he would've been slouching in grumpiness and scowling that he would never be king and have the perfect oppressive heir, but instead he grinned watching the four lions roar.

Also on the giant boulders of Pride Rock were the other lionesses roaring. Elephants were trumpeting, deer of all kind were whinnying, monkeys were screaming, birds chirping, eagles crowing, and rhinos bellowing. Scar had to join that he to roared as loud as Simba and Christopher. Everybody knew about the Circle of Life.

But it was soon after that after Christopher and Kiara nuzzled again, Chris looked down to his future kingdom that he saw Scar by the trees. It still buzzed in his brain who his father was but deep in his heart, he still felt sympathy towards him. Because he didn't want to look at him, Christopher looked to the other side, to the meerkats who were also there. He could easily spot Timon since he was next to a warthog.

Now that Scar had the kingdom back together he then felt a different feeling; something that he didn't need to live any longer. It was odd that he instantly started coughing after he felt a tingling feeling in his throat. Still coughing, Scar started to walk away from Pride Rock. Simba and Christopher heard him that they saw him leave to the eastern border.

Still Christopher felt guilt inside that he snapped at his father and Simba, somehow, felt bad for doubting his uncle again. There was a change in Scar that he didn't notice before since he was furious at the time. Christopher's thoughts were short-lived when he spotted a lion couple coming to Pride Rock. They seemed familiar.

Jumping from down the peak, Christopher walked to the lion and lionesses. These were the two lions he never thought he'd meet again.

"Ah, the new king for the future," said the brown lion. "What is your name again?"

"You don't remember me?" Chris taunted. Kiara was following him from behind.

"Wait a minute, Tefo," said the orange-eyed lioness. "I think we've seen him before."

"A lion like me, doesn't forget things," said the lion, Tefo. "Who are you again?"

"It's Christopher, you idiot! Christopher! That King Scar stole him from us!"

"Why, I haven't seen him in ages!"

"What are you doing here?" Chris demanded.

"Our sons have left us for a new pride and it's thanks to you!" Tambika roared.

"I didn't do anything."

"We even lost our home," said Tefo, nearly yelling. "Thanks a lot!"

"Well, at least we were able to pay King Scar a visit earlier before the coronation," Tambika sneered. "He truly is an idiot, not wanting to talk to us."

"Where is he?" asked Chris.

"Why would you want to know? We've only come to talk of debt."

"Tell me."

Tefo instead was about to swipe Christopher but instead Chris swiped Tefo away.

"Where is he?" he demanded again.

"The gorge," Tefo whimpered. "He went to the gorge."

"Come on Kiara."

Leaving Tefo and Tambika there, Christopher took off on a run while Kiara ran alongside. They didn't know that Simba was also following them.

Scar was truly at the gorge while he continued to cough that it soon turned out to be blood he was coughing out. His chest was burning inside that he had to sit down but he waited until he was by the broken tree in the middle of the canyon. That was where his brother died so Scar decided to lay at the tree.

His whole world was evolving around his eyes that he could see himself as a young cub playing with his friends and brother. Then there was the love triangle he had with Sarabi, then the growing jealousy of his brother, the accident with the buffalo, his growing hated and jealousy, the treaty he had with the hyenas, preparing for the big day to murder his brother, watching Mufasa fall down the gorge, Simba's tearful eyes, the start of his outrageous reign, Zira's fanatical loyalty, the lionesses' suffering, Simba's furious return, his downfall to the hyenas, running for his life after his escape, the powerful talk from Rafiki, meeting Layla and watching her die, adopting Christopher, his life in the jungle, his return to the Pride Lands, the battle with his followers, and the pride's reaction to his reformation. How would Scar forget those days in his life?

But right now he was back in the canyon where he murdered his brother, oh how much he regretted that, but at least he can die here at the same location. So Scar closed his eyes.

"I'm ready to die," he prayed, though coughed. "Take me now."

It sounded that he could hear Layla's voice that there was someone talking.

"Scar."

Scar opened his eyes and saw the beautiful lioness again but he could see through her.

"You're such a good lion, raising my child with care."

"I love him, as my own," Scar told her.

The ghost of his lover reached down and nuzzled his forehead but all Scar could feel was a cold touch.

Christopher, Kiara, and Simba came to the gorge where they saw Rafiki at the edge.

"You wish to know who saved you?" he asked both Simba and Christopher. "Look down there."

The three lions looked into the gorge. Because they couldn't find the source, the three climbed down and stopped at a ledge. There by a broken tree was the answer. It was Scar lying down but his eyes were drooping and blood was coughed out.

Christopher jumped down from the ledge and rushed to Scar. Kiara followed him while Simba stayed on the ledge.

"Dad," Chris called out. "Dad!"

It first sounded distant but it soon felt comforting hearing his child call him that Scar opened his eyes again. There was Christopher.

"I don't understand. Why did you leave?" Chris asked. Scar couldn't answer.

Kiara came right to them that she asked instantly, "I thought you were a terrible lion before, but is it true? Were you the one who saved us?"

Simba climbed closer to the bottom that he saw Scar nod.

"Yes I did," Scar told them but he coughed some more. "For the pride."

He coughed again.

"For my family."

Scar kept coughing that blood was pouring out from his mouth.

"But now's my time."

Chris didn't want Scar to die this way, not after realizing how good his dad was while he

lived with him. He nearly forgot that it was Scar who saved him in the first place from the Eastern Pride and trained him.

Now Simba, Chris, and Kiara had their answer. They were saved by Scar. He was the one who was watching the battle and saved their lives. He was the rescuer, the reformed lion nobody thought would happen.

But now it was too late. Scar was dying.

"Don't leave me Dad!" Chris begged, after he and Kiara saw him cough hard.

"I'll be with your mother," Scar whispered. "The mother who risked everything for you."

After another cough and a shuddering breath, Scar gave out his last and saw Layla smiling to him.

Christopher tried to hold his tears but he couldn't help it and cried. Kiara tried to comfort him while Simba climbed down to them. He rushed to his uncle and nuzzled him to wake but Scar didn't move. He lost his uncle, who he could've trusted again.

Scar found himself in the stars that he first noticed Layla so he rushed to her and nuzzled her. There also with them were Mufasa, Ahadi, and Uru. He first nuzzled his brother and his mother. Scar couldn't believe it but his father nuzzled him.

Scar was the fugitive full of regrets. Animals may have hated him but he was given another chance, a chance that changed his life and decision. He'll be with the Great Kings watching down to the Pride Lands, happily watch Christopher and Kiara start a life together. Scar was never this happier, being the fugitive nobody ever expected. The fugitive of regrets.


End file.
